Qui l'aurais cru?
by Ptitepuce11
Summary: Hermione à 80 ans elle se souvient de sa dernière année à Poudlard, celle qui a fait tout basculer... Celle qui a fait ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui Ne prends pas en compte le tome 6 et 7
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Je me suis levé de bonne heure comme chaque jour. Pourtant aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres. J'ai quatre vingt ans aujourd'hui. Mon nom ? Hermione Granger, on me connaît aussi sous le nom de Miss je sais tout et à une époque sous l'appellation très distinguée vous en conviendrez de Sang de Bourbe enfin c'est comme sa qu'un imbécile de Sang Pur m'appelle ou plutôt m'appelait… Vous verrez bien assez tôt pourquoi. Je vais vous racontez ce qui c'est passé lors de ma dernière année à Poudlard. Tout à commencer le jour de mes seize ans. Je m'étais aussi levé de bonne heure ce jour et voici comment c'est déroulé ma journée :

(Hermione des années auparavant. Petite précision j'abandonne le point de vue interne)

Hermione comme a son habitude avait passé une partie des ses vacances avec ses parents. Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de ses 16 ans, d'habitude elle est ravie de retrouver toute sa famille mais qui aujourd'hui l'exaspéra.

Elle déprimait de se retrouver toujours seule à son âge, bien sur il y avait Harry et les Weasley mais elle avait envie de changer et de prendre les choses en main. Cette année elle délaisserait un peu plus son travail pour penser à elle.

Elle passa la matinée en compagnie de ses parents. Sa mère lui proposa d'aller faire du shopping sur le chemin de traverse, Hermione accepta avec joie. En passant devant une boutique de vêtement elle eut une idée ! Cette année comme chaque année à Poudlard il y allait avoir un bal pour Halloween et elle comptait bien s'amuser pour une fois !

Elle trouva un prétexte pour échapper à la surveillance de sa mère et elle entra chez Mme Guipure.

*Mon dieu toutes mes économies vont y passer mais bon tant pis !*

_ Bonjour je cherche une robe pour Halloween quelque chose de spécial... qui sorte un peu de l'ordinaire.

Madame Guipure l'amena dans l'arrière boutique et lui montra plusieurs tissus, Hermione se décida finalement pour une magnifique robe satinée avec de petits escarpins assortis à la robe. Elle rejoignit sa mère en ayant prit soin de miniaturiser la robe et les chaussures. Quand elles arrivèrent à la maison toute la famille les attendait avec impatience. Ils firent la fête jusqu'à une heure raisonnable. Hermione s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Dans quelques jours se serait la rentrée et elle reverrait ses deux compagnons de toujours Harry et Ron. Ron… elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

* Le pauvre je sais qu'il l'aime mais malheureusement je ne ressens rien pour lui si ce n'est une amitié très forte voir de l'amour fraternel mais qui reste et qui restera fraternel*

Elle se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves…


	2. Chapter 2: Rentrée et dispute

Chapitre 2 : Rentrée et dispute.

Hermione ouvrit les paupières, se frotta les yeux et regarda l'heure : 10h00. Elle sourit puis ferma les yeux prête à repartir dans un sommeil profond puis soudain se redressa !

*Mon Dieu 10h00 !*

C'était le jour de la rentrée et Hermione n'avait en aucun cas envie d'être en retard ! La veille fatiguée elle s'était endormie après avoir fait sa valise et avait oublié de mettre son réveil !

Elle prit ses habits et jeta un sort pour s'habiller, en deux temps trois mouvements elle était prête, elle courut jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents. Elle toqua puis les jeta plutôt qu'elle ne les sortit du lit. « Debout !!!!» Ses parents mirent du temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passer mais quand ils comprirent ils paniquèrent à leur tour. Son père enfila un tee shirt et un pantalon, prit la valise d'Hermione la jeta dans la voiture puis il prit le volant. Hermione le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard Pattenrond dans les bras.

Son père fonça jusqu'à la gare quand ils arrivèrent elle bondit hors de la voiture il était 10h54 ! Elle courut jusqu'au quai 9 ; regarda à droite puis à gauche puis s'engouffra dans le passage qui menait à la voie 9 ¾ ! Il était temps ! Elle sauta dans le train, salua son père son père d'un signe de main. Elle ne put entendre que quelques brides de mots que lui criait celui-ci tandis que le train se mettait en marche: « Soit prudente … mère et moi… »; elle lui adressa un dernier signe de la main puis se mit à la recherche des autres.

Elle trouva Ginny enlacée avec Michael Corner dans un compartiment, elle décida de ne pas les déranger et partit à la recherche d'Harry et Ron.

Au bout de un quart d'heure de recherche elle finit par en dénicher un compartiment de libre mais nulle trace d'Harry et Ron, cela l'inquiétait un peu. Elle soupira après tout d'ici un quart d'heure elle irait rejoindre le compartiment des Préfets en chef où Macgonagall lui donnerait les instructions pour les préfets en chef. Hermione avait été nommée Préfet en chef cette année et comptait bien profiter de l'occasion pour rabattre le caquet aux Serpentard, la miss je sais tout avait belle et bien disparue place à la nouvelle Hermione !

Elle prit place dans le compartiment vide en attendant. Elle se plongea dans la lecture d'un livre tout en se demandant qui pouvait bien être son homologue masculin. Tout ce qu'elle espérer c'était que se ne soit pas cette fouine de Malefoy ! Elle haussa les épaules puis se replongea dans son manuel de sortilèges de 7ème année. (Ben oui ne plus être miss je sais tout ne se fait pas en un jour.)

Au bout de deux minutes le compartiment s'ouvrit.

Tiens Granger !

Notre lionceau leva la tête.

La personne qui venait de lancer cette pique n'était nul autre qu'un Serpentard blondinet plutôt beau gosse qui affichait un sourire mauvais. A ces cotés une brune ressemblant plutôt à un pékinois qu'à une élève : Pansy !

*Malefoy et son toutou j'aurais du m'en douter !*

_ Tiens la fouine et son toutou. Il ne t'a pas trop manqué Dragonichounet ? Sa a du être dur de se séparer de lui pour deux mois non ? Tu n'en ais pas morte ?

Les yeux de Pansy lancèrent des éclairs, elle était accrochée au cou de Drago telle une sangsue.

_ De quoi je me mêle ? Au moins moi j'ai un copain ! De toute façon qui voudrait d'une fille comme toi ? Une sang de bourbe et en plus miss je sais tout toujours plongée dans ses bouquins !

S'en fut trop pour Hermione, avant que Pansy n'ait put esquisser le moindre geste elle fut envoyé hors du compartiment par Expelliarmus informulé que lui avait envoyé Hermione. Drago avait assisté à la scène impuissant il n'avait jamais vu Granger dans cet état la!

_Elle est plutôt mignonne quand elle est en colère ! Merde Drago qu'est ce qui te prend de penser ça ? Tu parles de Granger là ! La miss je sais tout, la sang de bourbe ! N'empêche elle est plutôt bien fichue quand on y pense ! Merde Drago calme toi !_

-Je te conseil de filer d'ici Malefoy si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort !

Hermione était à présent debout la baguette pointée sur Drago, sur son visage on lisait une farouche détermination. Malefoy préféra ne pas insister, il cracha cependant ces mots avant de sortir :

_ On se retrouvera Sang de Bourbe. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre…Et ta place toi et tes petits copains je me méfierais je vais vous en faire baver cette année !

Hermione voulut répliquer mais Malefoy avait déjà filé accompagner de Pansy qui ne cesser de regarder derrière elle de peur de se prendre un second sortilège. Elle respira un bon coup puis reprit sa lecture tout en se demandant pourquoi il lui avait de se méfier puis la lumière se fit !

*Non ne me dîtes pas que cette fouine est le second Préfet en chef ! Ne me dîtes pas que je vais devoir partager mes appartements avec lui ! Arggggg ! Une année avec la fouine je ne le supporterai pas !*

Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains puis d'un seul coup sourit !

*Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Tu vas voir la fouine je ne me laisserais pas faire !*

Hermione avait décidé de faire changer notre serpent et celui-ci n'était pas au bout de ses peines !

Quelques instants plus tard le compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau…


	3. Chapter 3: Retrouvailles et trouble

Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles et trouble.

Quelques instants plus tard le compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau…

Harry apparut suivit de Ron, Neville et enfin Luna. Hermione sourit et se jeta à leur cou.

_ Où étiez vous passer ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour vous !

_ Désolé Hermione, on était dans un compartiment en bout de train et on était sur que tu ne nous trouverais pas alors on est parti à ta recherche, on a du se croiser !

Luna comme à son habitude aborder un air absent, Neville ne cessait de regarder dans sa direction avec une expression de béatitude sur son visage. Hermione remarqua soudain qu'ils se tenaient la main. Les idées fusèrent dans son cerveau et elle s'écria :

_ Vous sortez ensemble ?

Neville lui répondit avec sa béatitude toujours inscrite sur son visage :

_ Oui nous nous sommes croisés cet été, nous n'habitons pas loin l'un de l'autre et nous avons de plus en plus sympathisé, la suite vous la connaissez…

Il était devenu de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure quand à Luna elle le regardait avec bienveillance avec cette lueur au fond des yeux que n'ont que les personnes qui aiment.

_ Félicitations pour vous deux ! Vous formez vraiment un joli couple !

Harry et Ron prirent place à côté d'Hermione quand à Neville et Luna ils se mirent en face Luna sur les genoux de Neville.

_ Alors vos vacances ?

Harry bougonna. Il avait passé un été mortellement ennuyeux chez son oncle et sa tante ! Voldemort n'étant toujours pas vaincu il était resté là bas pour continuer de bénéficier de la protection ! Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu qu'il aille passe ses vacances chez les Weasley estimant cela trop dangereux !

Ron pris la parole :

_ Bill et Fleur se sont mariés dans la plus stricte intimité, ma mère n'apprécie pas énormément Fleur mais elles parviennent à s'entendre ! Les jumeaux ont ouvert leur boutique de farces et attrapes et elle tourne à plein régime ! En ces temps sombres les gens ont besoin de rire ! Au fait Harry tu sais ou en est…

Il s'interrompit en regardant Luna et Neville.

Harry sourit et comprit où tout voulait en venir.

_ Tu peux en parler devant eux tout, Dumbledore m'y a autorisé après tout je ne vois pas pourquoi ils seraient en reste. Ils ont combattus avec nous au ministère il y a deux ans et ils nous ont aidés l'an dernier à chercher des indices pour la chute de Voldemort !

Luna eut un léger haut le cœur quand à Neville, Hermione et Ron ils essayèrent de rester impassibles ! Voldemort était revenu au pouvoir depuis un an ! Il avait pris le contrôle d'une partie du ministère et il a le soutien des géants ainsi que des détraqueurs ! Le monde avait à nouveau sombré dans la terreur depuis 2 ans !

_ Dumbledore a en a détruit deux cet été et il pense savoir où est le dernier !

_ Vraiment ?

_C'est magnifique !!!

Hermione et tout s'étaient écriés tous les deux en même temps.

_ Harry c'est génial ! Ce qui signifie qu'il n'y en a plus qu'un seul à détruire et Tu sais qui sera mortel !

Luna et Neville les regardèrent sans comprendre ! Ils échangèrent un regard et Luna pris la parole.

_ Pardon de vous interrompre mais nous avons un peu de mal à suivre !

Harry leur expliqua que Voldemort avait créé des Horcruxes et que depuis un an Dumbledore mettait toute son ardeur à les détruire ! Il en avait trouvé et détruit cinq avec l'aide de Harry car en effet Harry avait détruit le premier d'entre eux le journal ! Il ne lui rester plus qu'à en trouver un car le septième était contenu dans Le Lord lui-même.

Quand il eut fini ses explications Luna et Neville se joignirent à leur enthousiasme !

_C'est magnifique Harry, nous allons enfin pouvoir être en paix !

Le compartiment s'ouvrit pour la troisième fois !

Drago se tenait dans l'embrassure du compartiment. Il s'adressa à Hermione ignorant les autres :

_ Granger, Macgo veut nous voir dans le compartiment des préfets alors arrive !

Ron et Harry se levèrent d'un bond et sortirent leur baguette qu'ils pointèrent sur Drago !

_ Ne t'avises plus de lui parler comme sa ou tu le regretteras !

Drago sortit sa baguette à son tour :

_ Sinon quoi ? demanda t-il avec son habituel sourire narquois.

Les jointures des doigts de Ron prirent une couleur blanche tellement il serrait fort sa baguette ! Il ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à SA Mione ! Il l'aimait en secret depuis plusieures années mais n'avait jamais osé lui avouer, tout le monde l'avait compris sauf Hermione qui elle aimait tout comme un frère.

_ Laissez les garçons, il n'en vaut pas la peine !

Hermione c'était levé à son tour, elle mit son insigne de préfet en chef et sortit du compartiment en prenant soin de bousculer Malefoy, celui-ci s'étala de tout son long par terre.

_ Hé ben Malefoy ? On a des problèmes d'équilibre ?

Elle avança de quelques mètres quand elle sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet et la tirer en arrière contre un mur. Drago la maintenait colée au mur, elle ne pouvait faire le moindre geste, elle tenta de se dégager mais il était trop fort pour elle !

_ Alors Sang de bourbe on fait moins la maligne maintenant !

_ Malefoy lâche moi !

_ Oh non Granger tu vas me le payer !

Il sortit sa baguette d'une main tout en maintenant Hermione de l'autre. Il réfléchissait aux sorts qu'il pourrait lui envoyer quand soudain il croisa le regard d'Hermione. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux noisette et il se sentit troubler.

Hermione elle se sentait de plus en plus gênée par cette promiscuité avec le Serpentard !

Une petite voix dans la tête de Drago lui dit :

_Embrasse-la vu que tu en meurs d'envie ! Non je ne peux pas ! Si tu peux ! _

Il était en plein combat intérieur ! Hermione quand à elle ne savait plus ou se mettre, ni que penser !

*Merde depuis quand il est aussi désirable ! Hermione tu dérailles ma pauvre fille ! Tu parles de Drago Malefoy la !*

Soudain sans prévenir le jeune homme se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres ! Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir ! Soudain le blondinet la lâcha et pris la fuite !

_Merde j'ai embrassé Granger qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? _

Quand à notre Hermione elle était trop abasourdie pour faire un seul geste !

*Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ? LE Drago Malefoy m'a embrassé !*

Tous deux étaient plongés dans leurs réflexions, ils prirent deux chemins différents ; ils arrivèrent au compartiment du préfet en évitant soigneusement de se regarder, ils entrèrent. Macgonagall leur donna les instructions pour l'année. Ils allaient devoir effectuer leurs rondes ensembles un soir sur deux ainsi que partager leur appartement ! Ils devront naturellement aller ensemble aux divers bals organisés !

Ils n'échangèrent pas un seul regard pendant que Minerva leur donnait les instructions ! Hermione ne cessait de penser à ce baiser volé quand à Drago il se demandait pourquoi la jeune femme lui avait fait tant d'effet quand il l'avait embrassé !

L'année promettait d'être mouvementée…


	4. Chapter 4: Cohabitation et vengeance

Chapitre 4 : Cohabitation et vengeance!

A leur arrivée au château tandis que tout grognait contre Malefoy, Hermione reçut un hibou porté par une magnifique chouette au plumage blanc.

Miss Granger,

Je vous prierais de passer dans mon bureau afin que je vous montre vos appartements et que je vous donne le mot de passe.

Cordialement

A .D

PS : j'aime bien les dragées surprises

Hermione sourit et pris congé des autres en leur expliquant qu'elle état convoquée chez Dumbledore. Ron fut évidemment vexé. Il aurait aimé être préfet en chef d'autant que SA Mione allait devoir partager ses appartements avec un crétin de la pire espèce !

_ Mione tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas tout, je sais me débrouiller, je suis une grande fille !

Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue ce qui eut le don de faire tourner à l'écrevisse notre pauvre rouquin. La couleur de ses cheveux ne pouvait rivaliser avec la couleur de son visage !

Elle fit un léger signe de tête aux autres et pris la direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

Au détour d'un couloir elle percuta quelqu'un…

_ TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION !!! Tempêtèrent les deux personnes !

Puis ils se firent face.

_ Toi ! Crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Devant notre lionne se tenait à présent un vil serpent : Drago !

_ Granger ! J'aurais du m'en douter. Il n'y a qu'une sang de bourbe pour…

SPLATCH !!! Un bruit retentit dans tout le couloir ! Notre Serpentard venait de se prendre une gifle monumentale !

_ Ne ne m'approches plus jamais Malefoy ! Je m'en contrefiche de tes opinions ! Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Tu m'embrasses et puis tu me parles comme s'il ne s'était rien passer ! JE TE HAIS !!

Sur ces mots furieuse, elle reprit le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore sans laisser le temps à Drago de répondre !

Elle arriva devant le bureau de Dumbledore et donna le mot passe pour la gargouille :

_ Dragées surprises !

La gargouille tourna et Hermione arriva devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle entendit des éclats de voix en arrivant devant la porte.

_C'est…Comment…'sible ! Mon fils … cette… ! Vous aurez de mes nouvelles !

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit ! Devant notre Hermione apparut la dernière personne qu'elle aurait aimé rencontrer aujourd'hui ! Lucius Malefoy !!! Il se retourna et fit face à la jeune femme.

_ Tiens quand on parle du loup ! Miss Granger quel plaisir de vous voir !

_ Le plaisir n'est pas partagé monsieur !

_ Sale petite ...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase Dumbledore apparut au seuil de la porte.

_ Un problème monsieur Malefoy ?

_ Non aucun !

Il leur tourna le dos et disparut dans l'escalier…

Dumbledore sourit à la jeune fille et l'invita à entrer dans le bureau. Quelques instants plus tard un Drago furax arriva ! Il ne les salua pas et pris place sur un fauteuil sans un mot.

Dumbledore leur expliqua leur appartement :

_ Chacun de vous dispose de sa chambre, vous avez une salle commune et une salle de bain que vous partagez. Votre mot de passe est : Les apparences sont trompeuses ! Je vais vous laissez rejoindre vos appartements. Ils se situent au deuxième étage derrière un tableau qui représente un couple.

Il se tourna vers Macgonagall qui venait d'entrer.

_ Minerva voulez vous bien leur montrer leur appartement je vous prie !

Elle acquissa, les deux préfets la suivirent sans un mot !

Ils arrivèrent devant leur appartement, Hermione donna le mot de passe. La directrice adjointe pris congé. Une fois entrés Hermione admira leur appartement tandis que Drago cherchait sa chambre ! Soudain Drago fit volte face :

_A nous deux ma belle ! Enfin seul !

Hermione pris peur, elle recula. Elle fouilla sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette et elle s'aperçut avec effroi qu'elle l'avait laissé dans sa valise !

*Quelle idiote ! Me voila à sa merci !*

Drago s'approcha dangereusement d'elle avec un léger sourire qui ne disait rien de bon !

_ Drago qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Drago ? Tu brûles les étapes ma belle !

Drago n'avait envie, celle de faire payer à la jeune fille ses humiliations et sa gifle. Il allait lui montrer qu'on ne traite pas un Malefoy comme on veut !

Il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme, celle-ci avait reculé contre un mur ! Il s'empara de ses poignets et se mit à l'embrasser sans aucune douceur ! Il libéra une de ses mains tout en la maintenant prisonnière et commença à faire glisser sa main tout le long de son corps. Il tenta de forcer le barrage de ses lèvres mais notre lionceau ne se laissa pas faire ! Il commença à la couvrir de légers baisers dans le cou tandis que sa main remonter sous la jupe de la jeune femme. Elle prit peur et commença à pleurer tout doucement, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues !

Drago vit les larmes de la jeune femme et il s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Il se détacha d'elle en murmurant pardon et s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

Hermione était trop bouleversée pour dire quoique se soit, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et se mit à pleurer. Elle finit par s'endormir …


	5. Chapter 5: Rencontre éprouvante partie 1

Chapitre 5 : Rencontre éprouvante (partie 1).

Le lendemain Hermione était entrain de déjeuner dans la grande salle en compagnie de Harry et Ron, elle ne leur avait rien dit de ce qui c'était passer la veille avec Malefoy, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'en mêlent ! Soudain un hibou entra dans la grande salle. Il s'agissait d'un oiseau magnifique au plumage clair, un plumage que l'on ne trouvait que dans le Nord. Ce n'était pas l'heure du courrier, c'est pour cette raison que ce hibou attira le regard de tous les élèves. Chacun se demandant à qui pouvait appartenir cet oiseau ou à qui il allait remettre du courrier.

A la stupéfaction du trio l'oiseau s'arrêta devant Hermione. Nos trois amis observèrent la lettre tandis qu'Hermione se demandait qui pouvait bien lui envoyer du courrier !

* Qui cela peut être ? Je ne vois qu'une seule personne ! Non pas lui !*

Elle s'empara de la lettre et l'ouvrit avec impatience. Elle reconnut l'écriture !

*Krum ! Qu'est ce qui lui prend de me donner des nouvelles ? *

Elle parcourut la lettre :

Chère Hermione,

Je te demande pardon pour mon comportement de la dernière fois !

J'aimerai me faire pardonner. Je t'invite à passer une journée en ma compagnie ce week end à Près au Lard je sais que vous y avait une sortie.

Fais-moi parvenir ta réponse au plus vite

Avec tout mon affection

Victor

Hermione était estomaquée ! Comment pouvait-il lui faire sa après ce qu'il lui avait fait la dernière fois ? Il avait tenté de l'embrasser, elle s'était dégagée tout doucement, cela l'avait mis en colère et il avait transplané sans plus d'explications !

Ron et Harry tentèrent de voir la lettre mais Hermione la plia et la mis dans son sac.

_ Je vous retrouve en cours tout à l'heure !

Elle sortit de la grande salle sous le regard des élèves. Un certain Serpentard n'avait rien perdu de la scène et se promettait de surveiller notre lionne !

Une fois dans le couloir Hermione pris une décision. Elle le verrait ce week end à Près au Lard pour mettre les choses au clair avec lui !

Le week end suivant notre Gryffondor se rendait à Près au Lard avec Harry et Ron au bout de un quart d'heure elle prétexta qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose à Poudlard et que ce n'était pas la peine qu'ils l'attendent. Elle s'engagea dans une allée peu fréquentée, elle le reconnut de loin. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours la même allure, cette stature imposante, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux d'un brun sombre ! Elle s'approcha de lui, ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence puis Krum la pris dans ces bras et lui murmura pardon.

Quelques mètres plus loin un blondinet n'avait rien perdu de la scène ! En effet Drago l'avait suivit, il l'avait aperçue entrain de prendre congé de Harry et tout, il avait trouvé cela suspect et il avait décidé de la suivre. Il sentit comme une morsure à la poitrine quand Krum pris Hermione dans ses bras.

[i] Bas les pattes ! C'est MA Hermione ! Qu'est ce que je raconte ? Allons Drago tu ne peux quand même pas aimer cette sang de bourbe ? [/i]

Les pensées se bousculées dans sa tête ! Plus Hermione restait dans les bras de Krum plus la morsure enflée ! Il dut se rendre à l'évidence ! Il était jaloux ! Il était tombé amoureux de Granger !

Hermione se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Krum et elle le regarda et lui dit :

_ Ecoute il faudrait qu'on parle tous les deux ! Je d…

Krum la coupa et lui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

_ Chut on aura tout le temps de parler plus tard !

Il s'empara de ses lèvres ! Hermione tenta de se débattre mais en vain il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ! Le combat était perdu d'avance ! Il commença à déboutonner son chemisier sans aucune douceur ! Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Il s'attaqua à un autre bouton quand soudain une voix se fit entendre…


	6. Chapter 6: Rencontre éprouvante partie 2

Chapitre 6 : Rencontre éprouvante (Partie 2)

Il s'attaqua à un autre bouton quand soudain une voix se fit entendre…

_ Relâche la immédiatement !

Krum fit volte face pour voir qui osait l'interrompre ! Il se trouva face à un Drago furieux celui-ci pointait sa baguette sur Krum et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs ! Krum relâcha Hermione et pris sa baguette à son tour.

_ Tu crois vraiment que tu as une chance de me battre dans un duel ? Ignores tu que j'étais un des quatre champions du tournoi des trois sorciers ?

_ Je sais qui tu es je te conseille simplement de ne pas t'approcher d'elle !

Krum le toisa puis sans prévenir lui lança un sort Drago eut juste le temps de s'écarter pour ne pas être atteint ! Un duel féroce s'engagea au bout de 20 min de combat dans lequel les deux garçons avaient tour à tour le dessus Drago envoya Krum contre un mur avec un experlliamus bien placé ! Se détournant de son adversaire Drago se précipita vers Hermione. Elle se tenait accolée à un mur prostré, ne cessant de pleurer, Drago la pris dans ses bras et la berça en lui murmurant que tout était finit, qu'il était navré de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt ! Au bout d'un moment Hermione bercée par les bras de Drago finit par s'endormir ! Il transplana devant Poudlard traversa le parc et la conduisit à l'infirmerie, il passa devant Harry et Ron tous deux furent stupéfait ! Tous prirent à parti Drago

_ Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait sale serpent ?

_ Rien Weasmoche ! Mais quand on prétend être ami avec quelqu'un on ne le laisse pas tomber !

Il l'amena jusqu'à l'infirmerie la déposa sur un lit et pris une chaise à côté d'elle, il comptait veiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne conscience ! Il s'était juré de la protéger ! Madame Pomfresh arriva et demanda à Drago se qui c'était passer. Il la prit à l'écart et lui raconta ce qui c'était passé. Elle fut scandalisé par l'attitude de Krum, elle demanda à Drago de veiller sur Hermione le temps qu'elle prévienne le directeur !

Ron et Harry étaient silencieux, ils ne comprenaient pas l'attitude du Serpentard et s'inquiétaient pour Hermione, ils savaient que Malefoy ne leur dirait rien de comment elle s'était retrouvée dans ces bras inconscient!

Hermione repris conscience au bout de quelques minutes. La première personne qu'elle aperçut fut Malefoy, elle lui sourit faiblement puis elle aperçut Harry et Ron, elle baissa la tête.

Ron voulut avoir des explications mais Hermione n'était pas en état de raconter quoique se soit, elle se mit à pleurer doucement, elle était encore sous le choc. Drago prit à parti Ron !

_ Tu ne vois pas que tu la mets encore plus mal à l'aise avec tes questions ? Si elle a envie de t'en parler elle t'en parlera mais la il me semble qu'elle n'est pas en état !

-La ferma la fouine on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis ! Parce toi tu sais peut être pourquoi elle est dans cet état ?

_OUI je le sais et je préférerais ne pas le savoir ! Faut vraiment être un salaud pour le faire !

Il repensa à son comportement quelques jours avant et s'en voulut !

[i] Je ne suis pas mieux que Krum j'ai tenté de faire la même chose ! [/i]

Il se leva, embrassa Hermione sur le front en lui murmurant qu'il reviendrait très vite et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Quelques instants plus tard Ron sortit à son tour visiblement furieux ! La fouine avait osé toucher à Hermione ! SA 'Mione ! Harry lança un regard d'excuse à Hermione puis partit rejoindre Ron pour tenter de le calmer, il savait que cela n'allait pas être chose facile mais Ron et Hermione était tous deux ces amis et il ne tenait pas à les voir fâchés !

Madame Pomfresh arriva quelques instants plus tard elle s'affaira autour d'Hermione et lui demandas si elle souhaitait faire part au directeur et porter plainte contre Krum pour ce qui lui était arrivé ! Hermione fit signe de la tête que non et se remit à pleurer doucement, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Madame Pomfresh ne dit rien mais elle sera les poings. Comment peut-on oser faire une chose pareille ? Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Drago n'avait pas été la ! Elle donna à Hermione une potion de sommeil sans rêves il fallait que la jeune femme se repose !

Pendant ce temps Ron et Harry se disputaient à propos d'Hermione. Ron soutenait la thèse que c'était Drago qui avait fait du mal à Hermione tandis que Harry lui le défendait au bout d'un moment Ron claqua la porte du dortoir et se dirigea vers le parc. Harry soupira et décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour voir comment Hermione allait !

Durant ces mêmes minutes un Serpentard ne tenait pas en place ! Drago était allé se promener dans le parc, il voulait se changer les idées mais il n'y parvenait pas ! Sans cesse le visage d'Hermione baigné de larmes lui revenait ! Quel idiot il avait été !

[i] Je ne suis pas mieux que Krum ! Je suis même plus méprisable que lui ! Mais quel con !!!! [/i]

Il frappa dans un arbre sous l'accès de la colère. Il regarda son poing il avait frappé si fort qu'il saignait à présent !

[i] Merde ! Je n'ai plus qu'à aller me mettre un bandage ! [/i]

Il prit le chemin de ses appartements tout en pensant à Hermione. Il se fit rapidement un bandage. Quand il eut finit il se décida, il devait aller voir Hermione et lui demander pardon ! Il ne pourrait pas vivre avec cette culpabilité sur la conscience !

Il se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie…


	7. Chapter 7: Explications diverses

Chapitre 7 : Explications diverses

Drago prit le chemin de l'infirmerie.

Il trouva Hermione endormie, Mme Propres lui dit qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures. Il décida de patienter à ses côtés.

[i] Je ne la laisserai plus jamais seule![/i]

Il posa sa tête sur la main d'Hermione.

Harry arriva peu de temps après. Il vit Drago la tête posée sur Hermione, il sentit monter en lui un sentiment de colère qu'il réfréna aussitôt! Il alla trouver Mme Pomfresh qui lui dit qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas avant une heure. Elle lui apprit qu'Hermione ne souhaitait pas porter plainte contre son agresseur. Il se reteint de hurler. Drago redressa la tête en entendant Harry.

[i] Elle ne souhaite pas porter plainte? Contre ce salaud? [/i]

Il serra les poings et se rapprocha d'Harry. Celui ci vit la colère dans le regard de Malefoy. Il décida de faire le premier pas.

_ Ecoute je sais que nous deux on ne s'entend pas vraiment. Mais pour Hermione on pourrait faire un pacte pour la convaincre de porter plainte contre le salaud qui l'a attaqué!

Drago réfléchit un instant. Puis il lui tendit la main.

_C'est d'accord!

Ils se serrèrent la main. Un moment historique qui mettait fin pour un moment à une très longue rivalité!

Ils patientèrent au chevet d'Hermione en attendant qu'elle se réveille, tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées.

Hermione se réveilla peu de temps après...

_ Drago... Harry...

Elle crut qu'elle rêvait! Harry et Drago côte à côte sans se taper, se battre en duel! Drago crût apercevoir un trouble dans les yeux d'Hermione, il comprit et lui sourit.

_ Ne ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'expliquerai.

Harry prit soudain un visage grave.

_ Hermione il faut que tu portes plainte!

Le sourire qui était apparu sur le visage d'Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt disparut. Elle se referma sur elle même. Drago se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la main.

_ Mione il faut que tu le fasses! Si tu ne le fais pas il pourra recommencer! Et si je le vois en liberté je risque de m'en occuper moi même!

Elle demeura silencieuse.

_ Mione?

Harry s'était rapproché d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas l'obstination de la jeune femme! Elle se mit à parler d'une petite voix.

_ Je ne peux pas! Pas contre lui... pas contre Viktor!

Harry faillit tomber à la renverse!

_Viktor? VIKTOR KRUM? Le Viktor Krum? Celui du tournoi des 3 sorciers? Celui du Quidditch?

Drago demeura silencieux. Harry croisa son regard, Drago lui fit un léger signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait raison! Il était estomaqué! Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche! Au bout d'un moment il se leva et alla se passer de l'eau sur la figure à un des lavabos qui se situait non loin de là. Il revint au bout de quelques minutes avec les idées beaucoup plus claires! Il se mit face à Drago.

_C'était Krum?

_ Oui. Le salaud l'a invité à Près au Lard puis l'a attiré dans une ruelle sombre et là...

Il s'interrompit ne pouvant en dire plus. Harry se leva et le secoua!

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a fait?????

Drago pris son souffle.

_ Il a tenté de la violer.

_QUOI???????

Harry hurla dans toute l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh arriva quelques instants plus tard.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Drago lui expliqua qu'il avait mis au courant Harry de ce qui c'était passé. Elle soupira.

Hermione demeurait toujours muette recroquevillée en boule. Dumbledore arriva quelques instants plus tard.

_I l m'a semblé entendre la douce voix de notre ami Harry.

Celui ci rougit. Dumbledore demanda à parler à Hermione. Drago se retira de mauvaise grâce. Harry le suivit.

Quelques minutes plus tard qui parurent interminable à nos deux amis il sortit avec le sourire.

_ Elle accepte de porter plainte...


	8. Chapter 8: Tout s'explique partie 1

Chapitre 8: Tout s'explique (Part 1):

_**Tout d'abord un grand merci à Jeff la Bleue pour ces reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et qui m'encouragent! **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous**_

Harry et Drago parurent soulagés. Ils demandèrent s'ils pouvaient voir Hermione. Dumbledore leur sourit et leur fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

Drago se précipita au chevet d'Hermione; il l'étreignit. Hermione fit mine de protester gentiment mais elle finit par se laisser aller à cette étreinte. Au bout d'un moment Harry toussota afin de leur rappeler sa présence. Ils se séparèrent quelque peu confus. Hermione avait le rouge aux joues, Drago, quand à lui, paraissait embarrassé. Harry s'approcha et déposa un léger baiser sur le front d'Hermione. Elle lui sourit.

_ Dumbledore nous a dit que tu souhaitais porter plainte. Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis?

Hermione baissa la tête. Drago lui pris la main comme pour lui donner l'énergie nécessaire pour qu'elle parle.

_ Je ne voulais pas que d'autres puissent subir ce que j'ai subit. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse faire sa! Je ne dois pas être la seule et je ne veux pas que d'autres se laissent prendre au piège.

Elle ajouta d'une petite voix.

_ Mais j'ai peur...Peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire en représailles.

Drago lui prit la main.

_ Hermione quoi qu'il arrive, tu peux compter sur nous! Nous serons toujours à tes côtés!

Il se tourna vers Harry pour chercher son approbation. Celui ci sourit et fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

_ On ne te laissera pas tomber 'Mione!

Soudain un léger toussotement se fit entendre. Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ron s'approcha d'Hermione. Il regardait le sol n'osant affronter le regard de la jeune femme.

_ Je suis désolé 'Mione. Je te demande pardon. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme je l'ai fait. Je...

Hermione l'interrompit d'un signe de la main.

_ Laisse tomber c'est du passé!

Il parut soulagé. Ginny, Neville et Luna s'approchèrent à leur tour. Hermione les étreignit. Ginny paraissait visiblement soulagée qu'Hermione aille bien.

_ Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! Ron m'a dit que Drago t'avait amené à l'infirmerie dans un sale état! J'ai cru que c'était lui qui t'avait fait quelque chose!

Hermione baissa la tête à ce souvenir pénible puis elle se ressaisit.

_ Non au contraire, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé! Je lui dois beaucoup!

Drago rougit sous le compliment et lança un regard timide à Hermione. Les autres le regardèrent surpris. Drago avait bel et bien changé! Ce n'était plus un jeune homme prétentieux et arrogant qui se tenait devant eux mais un jeune homme tout timide et amoureux!

Luna et Neville ainsi que Harry et Ginny de leur côté se lancèrent un regard complice. Ils savaient tous les 4 ce que le couple ressentait.

Ron regarda Drago avec une pointe de jalousie dans le regard. Mais finalement il se résolut à admettre ce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre: Drago et Hermione s'était bel et bien épris l'un de l'autre! Il sentait une sourde colère monter en lui mais il l'a réfréna très vite! Hermione était assez grande pour faire ses choix! Il ne pouvait pas la forcer à l'aimer. A partir de ce moment là les relations entre les sept jeunes gens s'améliorèrent nettement. Drago et Ron parvenaient même à discuter normalement sans se taper dessus! Hermione mit au courant Ginny, Ron, Neville et Luna de ce qui c'était passer entre Krum et elle. Ron sous le coup de la colère détruisit sa statuette de Krum. Geste qu'il regretta par la suite!

Quelques semaines plus tard l'audition eut lieu... Viktor clamait haut et fort son innocence, ne comprenant pas ce qui c'était passé...


	9. Chapter 9: Tout s'explique partie 2

Chapitre 9: Tout s'explique (part 2):

Il clamait haut et fort qu'il était innocent. Il jurait qu'il ne souvenait de rien de ce qui c'était passer cette après midi la ainsi que la semaine précédent les faits. Hermione arriva encadré de Drago et Harry. Les autres auraient voulus l'accompagner mais ce n'était pas possible. Ils devraient se contenter de rester dans le public. Viktor apparut à son tour fermement encadré par quatre sorciers armés. Ils étaient les nouveaux gardiens d'Azkaban depuis que les détraqueurs avaient rejoint Lord Voldemort. Il regarda Hermione et la supplia de le croire. Il n'avait rien fait. Il ne souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait fait! Hermione ferma les yeux. Drago la soutenait à sa manière. Il avait passé une main dans son dos, lui communiquant ainsi son soutien et son amour. Il devrait se retenir pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Krum et de le marteler à coup de poings. Pendant une demi-heure Krum jura qu'il était innocent puis répéta les mêmes paroles sous l'emprise du Véritasérum. Soudain un personnage entra dans la salle. Il tentait visiblement de se faire discret. Il avait les cheveux blonds noués en catogan. Il portait une cape élégante. Lucius Malefoy! Krum le dévisagea à son entrée. Il sentait que ce qui lui arrivait avait à voir avec lui. Puis soudain se fut comme un voile qui se déchira! Il s'écria:

_ C'est à cause de lui que je ne me souviens plus de rien! Il est venu chez moi et m'a lancé un sort! Je ne me souviens plus de rien jusqu'a quelques heures avant le procès.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Lucius.

_ Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce jeune homme! De quel droit m'accuse-t-il? Est ce qu'il sait seulement à qui il s'adresse?

Tous les membres de la cour parurent choqués! Hermione quand à elle demeurait impassible. Tout à coup Harry eut une idée:

_ Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le véritasérum sur Lucius Malefoy?

Celui ci protesta énergiquement et soutient la thèse qu'il était innocent. Mais le juge se montra inflexible sur ce point! Lucius fut bloqué sur une chaise par un sort d'immobilité! Les membres attendirent que le véritasérum fasse son effet. Au bout d'un moment les membres demandèrent à Lucius ce qu'il avait fait au jeune homme dénommé Viktor Krum. Il expliqua qu'il avait lancé le sortilège de l'imperium à Krum pour se venger d'Hermione. Il voulait faire payer à la jeune femme la cohabitation avec son fils ainsi que son statut de meilleure amie du célèbre Harry Potter!

_C'est un sale petit gamin prétentieux qui ne mérite pas son rang! Le seigneur des ténèbres vaut nettement mieux que lui!

Il avait ordonné à Krum de piéger Hermione à sa prochaine sortie à Près au Lard! Il avait appris la date par son fils en lui demandant prétextant une envie de lui parler ce jour là!

A la fin de l'interrogatoire Lucius était affalé. Drago quand à lui ne disait rien. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait! Son propre père qui s'attaquait à la femme qu'il aime! Son père le regardait à présent avec un regard de haine.

_ Mon propre fils qui défend une sang de bourbe! Je ne le pensais pas capable de choses pareilles! Mais à l'évidence je me suis lourdement trompé!

Drago ne dit pas un mot. Il serra juste ses poings jusqu'a ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches! Il se sentait trahis par son propre père. Il connaissait sa politique et ses méthodes, il aurait du s'en douter. Drago soupira. Il ne pouvait se permettre de rester avec Hermione! Il pensait être en sécurité à Poudlard mais il s'était lourdement trompé! Tant que la face de serpent ne serrait pas vaincu il ne pourrait rien faire! Il ne devait pas rester avec Hermione il mettait sa vie en danger! Il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre il tenait trop à elle! Hermione vit Drago en pleine réflexion mais elle ne voulait pas le déranger!

Le jugement fut prononcé Lucius était condamné à Azkaban à vie. Le trio ainsi que Drago, Neville et Luna furent soulagés! Quand à Viktor il fut innocenté.

Hermione alla à la rencontre de ce dernier.


	10. Chapter 10:Tristesse,Désespoir,colère,

_**Voila un nouveau chapitre =) **_

_**Un grand merci a Jeff la bleue pour sa fidélité et ses commentaires à chaque chapitre que je prends plaisir à lire, merci aux autres pour leur fidélité même s'ils ne me laissent pas de commentaires^^**_

Chapitre 10: Tristesse, Désespoir, colère, idée....

_ Viktor écoute...

_ Hermione ce n'est pas la peine. Je comprends parfaitement. A ta place j'aurais réagit de la même manière. Je regrette juste que cet affreux bonhomme se soit servit de moi. Pardonne moi.

_ Viktor tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tout est de sa faute. Tu n'as aucune excuse à me faire et aucun reproche à te faire. Tu n'y peux rien.

Il eut un léger sourire.

_ Merci de me comprendre comme tu le fais. Ecoute je sais que nos rapports n'ont pas étés très amicaux ces derniers temps, mais j'ai envie de nous donner une nouvelle chance. Je sais que ce n'est peut être pas le bon moment.

_ Ecoute Viktor je ne sais pas...

Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, ses rapports avec Drago avaient énormément changés. Mais pas une seule fois il ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ou qu'il avait un quelconque sentiment vis à vis d'elle. Viktor retient un soupir.

_ Je te comprends. Je ne te demande pas de me répondre dans la minute, prend le temps de la réflexion. Je t'attendrais...

A ce moment Drago l'appela.

_ Hermione il faudrait qu'on parle. Est ce que tu as une minute?

Hermione regarda Viktor. Elle lui sourit, lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue et partit rejoindre Drago.

_ De quoi veux tu qu'on parle?

Il soupira. Il l'invita à sortir dans la cour du ministère.

_ Ecoute je sais qu'entre nous deux la situation n'est pas très claire... On sait tous les deux ce que l'on éprouve l'un pour l'autre mais ce n'est pas possible! Tant que l'autre type à la face de serpent n'aura pas été vaincu on ne pourra rien faire! Je ne veux pas qu'on s'en prenne à toi une nouvelle fois! Je tiens énormément à toi! Je suis désolé...

Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et s'en alla sans se retourner. Hermione était figée. Elle ne savait que faire, elle était estomaquée! Puis soudain elle se mit à courir, des larmes creusaient des sillons le long de ses joues. Drago venait de lui briser le coeur! Harry l'aperçut, il voulut la rattraper mais Ginny posa sa main sur son bras!

_ Elle a besoin d'une présence féminine.

Elle s'en alla à la poursuite d'Hermione. Elle la rattrapa quelques mètres plus loin.

_ Hermione attend!

Elle ne voulut rien savoir. Ginny la força à s'arrêter puis elle lui dit d'une voix douce

-Mione qu'est ce qui se passe?

Hermione laissa alors exploser tout son chagrin. Elle se mit à pleurer sur l'épaule de Ginny. Ginny la serra fort contre elle et tenta de la consoler. Elle la laissa parler. Hermione lui raconta toute l'histoire comment Drago l'avait embrassé puis comment c'était redevenu le Drago prétentieux, son sauvetage lors de la tentative de Krum, enfin celle de monsieur Malefoy, puis comment à présent il lui avait brisé le cœur. Ginny tenta de la consoler du mieux qu'elle put. Hermione finit par se calmer peu à peu.

_ Je te demande pardon, je n'aurais pas du me laisser aller. Je dois t'embêter avec mes histoires.

_ Hermione qu'est ce que tu racontes? Tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout! Au contraire. Cesse de dire des bêtises!

Hermione sourit. Elle lui demanda de la laisser un peu seule, elle rentrerait à Poudlard par ces propres moyens. Ginny acquissa, elle la serra fort dans ses bras et prit le chemin du ministère, où Harry, Ron, Neville et Luna l'attendait. Elle leur expliqua qu'Hermione avait un peu besoin d'être seule.

Pendant ce temps notre Hermione flânait dans les rues de Londres. Elle avait passé du stade de la tristesse à celui de la colère.

*Comment ose t'il faire ce qu'il m'a fait?*

Elle réfléchit de longues minutes.

*Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais l'offre de Viktor...Il me faudra peut être du temps pour lui refaire complètement confiance mais nous nous sommes toujours bien entendu. Il sera mon cavalier pour le bal d'Halloween*

En effet cette année il y avait une nouveauté pour le bal d'Halloween, les élèves pouvaient invités un cavalier d'un autre établissement afin de renforcer des liens. Elle prit le chemin du château. En arrivant elle envoya un hibou à Viktor....

**_Alléééé une petite review s'il vous plait.... Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça ne vous prends que quelques minutes_**


	11. Chapter 11: Bal, jalousie et découverte

Chapitre 11 : Bal, jalousie et découverte

En arrivant elle envoya un hibou à Viktor....

Elle lui avait écrit en lui disant qu'elle avait beaucoup réfléchit et que finalement elle avait décidé de lui laisser une seconde chance mais qu'elle n'était pas tout de suite prête à se lancer dedans, qu'il lui faudrait sans doute du temps. Elle lui proposait donc de l'accompagner au bal de Noël en temps qu'amis puis après par la suite ils verraient...

*Je ne sais pas si cette histoire va remarcher mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de Drago !*

Les semaines passèrent, le trio qui maintenant était devenu le quatuor depuis que Ginny était avec eux, était à nouveau inséparable. Ginny avait tout raconté à Harry et à Ron, ces deux derniers auraient voulus aller dire deux mots au Serpentard mais Ginny les en empêcha !

Quand à nos deux ex-tourtereaux, ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole, ils préféraient s'ignorer royalement ! Le passe temps favori de Drago était redevenu celui des années précédentes : emmerder Potter et sa bande !!! Hermione avait du mal à se contenir en le voyant agir ainsi mais elle devait faire face et tentait de l'ignorer. Drago lui souffrait de cette situation chaque fois qu'il la voyait

Le jour du bal arriva... La grande salle avait été aménagée par les elfes de maison en une journée seulement. Elle était magnifique, sur les murs trônaient les blasons des quatre maisons de Poudlard mais aussi celles des deux autres écoles : Beauxbâtons et Dumstrang.

Krum faisait les cent pas nerveusement dans le hall, il avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque du tournoi des trois sorciers, il savait pourtant que cette soirée était spéciale. C'était celle ou il devait reconquérir sa belle. Il l'a vit enfin. Il était encore plus estomaqué que lors du dernier bal ! Elle était rayonnante ! Sa robe mettait en valeur ses yeux et son teint pale. Il avait l'impression que la jeune femme flottait plutôt qu'elle ne se déplacer !

Tous les regards c'était tourné vers elle ! Drago qui était dans un coin n'avait pu retenir un pincement au cœur en la voyant au bras de Viktor ! Il avait vraiment été bête de la laisser partir mais il voulait la protéger ! Il avait pour cavalière Pansy mais il aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour pouvoir être à celui d'Hermione sans qu'il craigne pour la vie de la jeune femme !

Hermione descendit rejoindre Krum, elle lui fit un sourire quelque peu nerveux, elle avait sentit le regard de Drago poser sur elle et elle savait qu'il lui en voudrait sûrement ! Mais à près tout c'était de sa faute à lui ! Ron faillit d'étouffer en voyant Mione au bras de Krum ! C'était la deuxième dois qu'elle le faisait. Harry s'inquiéta de le voir aussi pale mais au bout de quelques minutes Ron sortit de la grande salle, il ne voulait pas revivre une seconde fois la même scène. Ginny regarda partir son frère et soupira. Harry lui passa une main dans le dos et lui fit signe qu'il n'y avait rien à faire ! Ron avait accepté la liaison entre Drago et Mione mais celle entre Krum et Mione il ne pouvait l'accepter !

Hermione les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard au bras de Krum. Ils prirent place, bavardèrent quelque peu puis ils allèrent sur la piste de danse ! Hermione virevolta au bras de Krum elle lui faisait à nouveau confiance ! Ils dansèrent plusieurs danses ensemble puis à un moment un jeune homme demanda à Viktor la permission de lui emprunter sa cavalière pour une danse, Hermione surprise regarda qui était la personne : Malefoy ! Elle aurait du s'en douter ! Elle accepta plus pour ne pas provoquer un scandale que par envie.

_ Pourquoi tu fais cela ? Je croyais que je n'étais qu'une sang de bourbe !

_ Hermione calme toi je t'en prie, tu sais très bien ce que je pense et pourquoi je fais sa !

_ Ah bon ? Dans ce cas pourquoi tu danses avec moi ? Un sang pur au bras d'une sang de bourbe c'est pas suspect c'est sa ?

_ Je sais mais…

_ Mais ?

_ Je ne supportais plus de te voir à son bras sans pouvoir d'avoir au moins une fois dans les miens !

Hermione rougit mais se reprit aussitôt.

_ Ecoute si tu fais sa pour me protéger éloigne toi de moi je t'en prie ! Tu me fais vivre un enfer la ! Tu me dis que tu veux qu'on s'éloigne pour que je sois en sécurité puis ce soit toi qui reviens ! Ne me fait pas espérer Drago je t'en prie !

_ Hermione...

_ Non Drago laisse moi je t'en prie ! Tu me fais mal, tu me fais espérer et puis tu vas me rejeter sous prétexte que je suis en danger avec toi! Drago je...

Elle s'enfuit précipitamment de la salle laissant un Drago et surtout un Krum médusé. Le jeune bulgare s'approcha du blondinet et l'empoigna d'un air menaçant.

_ Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ???

_ Rien lâche moi !

Il se dégagea et partit rejoindre l'appartement des préfets. Il trouva une Hermione en pleur sur le canapé de leur salle commune ! Il se sentit fondre, il ne supportait pas les pleurs de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras. La jeune femme se laissa faire.

_ Je te demande pardon Hermione, je suis le pire des crétins ! Je n'aurais pas du te laisser, je ne cherchais qu'a te protéger mais si on doit tous les deux en souffrir je…

Hermione leva son visage vers lui et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres pour le faire taire. Le jeune Serpentard se sentit fondre comme sa lui avait manqué !!! Il l'embrassa fougueusement, Hermione y répondit avec ardeur. Nos deux amants ne se contrôlaient plus ils se laissèrent emporter !

(ATTENTION LEMON ! Si vous êtes mineur merci de ne pas lire vous ne ratez rien !)

Drago allongea Hermione sur le canapé et entreprit de défaire la robe de notre lionne tandis que la jeune femme s'attaquait à la chemise et au pantalon de notre serpent. Quand ils furent tous les deux en sous vêtements Drago regarda d'un air inquiet Hermione.

_ Hermione est ce que tu es sure de...

Notre lionne ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle l'embrassa pour toute réponse.

Il entreprit d'enlever le soutien gorge de la jeune femme, il était estomaqué ! Elle était encore plus belle qu'il ne le pensait ! Elle rougit sous son regard, elle était gênée de se dévoiler ainsi mais lorsqu'il entreprit un massage circulaire sur ses seins, cela la fit gémir de plaisir et elle oublia vite sa gène ! Elle perdit peu à peu le contrôle de ses actes ! Notre Serpentard eut un léger sourire en la voyant ainsi. Puis il remplaça ses mains par sa bouche faisait encore plus gémir la jeune femme ! Elle sentait une chaleur se communiquait peu à peu dans tous son corps. Drago n'en menait pas large de son côté les gémissements de la jeune femme lui donnait envie. Notre lionne timide passa ses mains sur son torse puis déposa des baisers dans son cou, légers mais au combien grisants ! Un bout d'un moment il fit glisser ses doigts sous la culotte de la jeune femme pour aller taquiner son bouton de chair. La jeune femme ne put retenir un gémissement ! Il alternait entre les effleurements et les massages circulaires la faisaient se cambrer de plus en plus. ! Il introduit doucement un doigt en elle puis deux la gémir de plus en plus fort ! La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour mieux percevoir les sensations nouvelles. Au bout d'un moment elle gémit et supplia Drago de la prendre. Il enleva rapidement son boxer ainsi que le dernier rempart de la jeune femme. Il prit sa baguette et prononça un sort de contraception. Il se positionna à l'entrée de la jeune femme. Celle-ci rouvrit les yeux, il cherchait dans son regard son assentiment, elle l'embrassa pour lui signifier qu'elle était prête. Il la pénétra avec douceur, au bout d'un moment il sentit une légère résistance, il appuya franchement, notre lionne poussa un gémissement de douleur, il lui prit la main et l'embrassa sur le front pour se faire pardonner. Il reprit ses mouvement de plus en plus rapides les transportant tous deux vers le sommet de leur plaisir, au bout d'un moment Hermione n'en put plus, elle hurla de plaisir, Drago ne tarda pas a la rejoindre. Ils s'allongèrent l'un a côté de l'autre. Hermione trouva le sommeil rapidement dans les bras de Drago tandis que notre serpent veilla toute la nuit en contemplant la jeune femme…


	12. Chapter 12 : Mais où est elle passée ?

Chapitre 12 : Mais où est elle passée ?

Hermione trouva le sommeil rapidement dans les bras de Drago tandis que notre serpent veilla toute la nuit en contemplant la jeune femme…

Le lendemain Drago se tourna et observa Hermione qui dormait toujours. Comme elle était belle ! Il avait eu tort de la critiquer pendant toutes ces années !

[i] Je me suis comporté comme un idiot ! Je n'ai que enchaîné les gaffes avec elle ! A moi de lui montrer que je tiens à elle ! [/i]

Hermione se réveilla quelques instants plus tard. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Pourquoi n'était elle pas dans son lit ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle se trouver dans la salle commune ? Elle se tourna et aperçut une tête blonde qui lui souriait. Elle cligna des yeux, non elle ne rêvait pas Drago était bel et bien à côté d'elle entrain de lui sourire. Elle se remémora les événements : le bal, Viktor, Drago puis cette nuit. A cette pensée elle rougit et ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers Drago, ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans le canapé de la salle commune, sans vêtements, avec pour seule couverture une veste. Elle se redressa vivement en s'empara de la veste pour cacher sa poitrine ! Drago sourit tendrement et rit doucement.

_ Tu sais Hermione il n'y a rien que je n'ai déjà vu.

Notre belle brune rougit et marmonna :

_...habits … salle de bain

Et elle se leva et rejoignit la salle de bain le plus vite possible. Drago sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

[i] Toujours aussi timide. Sa lui donne un certain charme ! [/i]

Elle sortit de la salle de bain dix minutes plus tard en serviette. Elle rougit en sentant le regard de Drago sur elle.

_ Drago !!!

Il éclata de rire puis se reprit voyant notre lionceau se fâcher.

_ Pardon. Je vais aller prendre une douche.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard il sortit de la salle de bain. Hermione était dans un fauteuil entrain de lire un livre. Il s'approcha sans un bruit et lui déposa un léger baiser dans le cou. Hermione sursauta et sortit sa baguette. Notre Serpentard sourit et lui dit d'une voix calme.

_ Hermione c'est moi. Pardon de t'avoir effrayé.

_ Drago tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs. Ne t'avise pas de recommencer !!!

Il l'enlaça en lui déposa de légers baisers dans le coup et en lui murmurant pardon. Notre lionceau ferma les yeux afin de savourer ses baisers puis elle se ressaisit.

_ Mouais n'essaye pas de m'attendrir !

Il continua cependant et sa main se faisait de plus en plus baladeuse.

_ Drago ! Arrête s'il te plait ! J'aimerai que l'on parle sérieusement.

Il s'interrompit aussitôt.

_ De quoi veux tu qu'on parle ?

_ De nous…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure signe d'anxiété. Il soupira, il prit place dans un fauteuil et lui fit signe de venir. Quand elle fut suffisamment près, il l'attira vers lui et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Hermione avait vaguement tenté de résister mais elle se laissa aller contre le torse du blondinet. Il prit la parole.

_ Tu te demandes pourquoi ce changement ? Pourquoi je te repousse puis pourquoi je reviens ?

Hermione tenta de prendre la parole mais il l'interrompit.

_ Laisse moi finir s'il te plait. Avant toi je ne savais pas ce que les mots amour, tendresse, jalousie, passion signifiaient mais tu me les as fait découvrir ! Puis après l'attaque de Krum enfin celle de mon père, j'ai eu peur pour toi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse t'arriver la même chose à nouveau. Hermione je suis un mangemort ! Le seigneur des ténèbres ne doit pas ignorer à présent que je suis amoureux de toi. Je pensais qu'en étant séparés tout rentrerait dans l'ordre mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Quand je t'ai aperçut au bras de Krum mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour ! J'étais jaloux à en mourir. J'aurais pu l'assassiner sur place ! Je ne supporte pas qu'un autre que moi te touche Hermione ! Je...

Il fut interrompu par une Hermione folle de joie qui l'embrassa et le serra très fort contre elle.

_ Drago ne cherche pas à t'excuser. Tu as fait ce que tu croyais le plus juste pour nous deux.

Elle regarda sa montre. 7h55 !!!

_ Mince Drago on a cours dans 5 min et on n'a pas prit de petit déjeuner !!!

Le blondinet sursauta.

_ Quoi ?? Dans 5 min ? Merde en plus on a potions !!!

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et sans qu'une seule parole soit prononcée ils filèrent chercher leurs affaires. En deux minutes ils étaient dans la salle commune de leurs appartements. Trois minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant les cachots au moment où Rogue fermait la porte.

_10 points de moins pour Gryffondor, quand à vous Mr Malefoy la prochaine fois arrangez vous pour être à l'heure.

Hermione prit place en fulminant mais elle ne dit rien, Drago lui lança un regard signifiant on ne pas le changer.

Les jours passèrent avec une stricte monotonie. Les choses reprenaient leur cour. Notre groupe composé d'Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna et nos deux tourtereaux s'entendait de mieux en mieux. Drago quand a lui était bien content de plus dormir dans le dortoir des Serpentards, il aurait déjà manqué de se faire assassiner. Nombre de ses camarades lui en voulait de sortir avec une Sang de bourbe et les fils de mangemorts lui faisaient bien comprendre qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Une seconde sortie à Près au Lard fut organisée peu avant Noël, elle permettrait aux élèves de faire leurs achats. Les filles partirent de leur côté pour acheter les cadeaux pour leurs petits amis et amis tandis que les garçons faisaient de même. Au bout d'un moment les filles se séparent pour acheter les cadeaux pour leurs amies, elles se donnèrent rendez vous une demi heure plus tard aux trois balais. Luna arriva au bout d'une demi heure les bras chargés de paquets, les garçons y étaient déjà elle prit place sur les genoux de Neville, Ginny arriva quelques instants plus tard et prit place à son tour sur les genoux du survivant. Les garçons étaient plongés dans une discussion de Quidditch, il ne manquait plus qu'Hermione. Une demi heure passa, la jeune femme n'était toujours pas la. Inquiet Drago regarda sa montre. Il était bientôt 18h l'heure de rentrer et elle n'arrivait toujours pas. Les autres étaient aussi inquiets ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la brune d'être en retard. Au bout de cinq minutes ne tenant plus Drago déclara :

_ Je vais la chercher. Il a du lui arrivait quelque chose !

Ils sortirent tous du bar et se dispersèrent par groupes de deux. Ron et Drago firent équipe même si cela ne les réjouissait pas. Ils croisèrent un groupe de Serpentard qui se dirigeait vers Poudlard. Ceux-ci ricanèrent.

_ Tiens tiens le traître à son sang. Ta petite amie n'est pas avec vous ? Dommage à ta place je ne l'aurais pas lâché des yeux, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver…

Ron et Drago eurent le même réflexe de sortir leurs baguettes et de les pointés vers le groupe.

_ Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Hermione ? Si vous savez quelque chose vous avez plutôt intérêt à parler !!

Le ton de Drago se fit menaçant. Il pointa sa baguette sous le menton d'un des serpentards. Celui-ci prit peur.

_ Je ne sais rien, j'ai juste entendu la dernière fois les autres dans la salle commune, ils disaient que se serait l'occasion de s'emparer de la sang de bourbe, meilleure amie de Potter et petit ami du traître.

Ron et Drago fulminèrent.

_ Tu es sur que tu ne sais rien de plus ?

Il fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Il tremblait face à la fureur de Drago, celui-ci avait beau ne plus avoir aucune influence auprès du Lord, celui-ci avait de nombreuses connaissances en magie noire et mieux valait ne pas se frotter à lui.

_ Déguerpissez et tachez de ne pas me croiser seul ou je ne réponds pas de mes actes !

Ron et Drago se hâtèrent de rejoindre les autres. Ils étaient bredouilles, ils avaient demandés partout, tout fouillé de fond en comble. La jeune femme avait disparu sur le chemin des trois balais…


	13. Chapter 13: Confrontations

Chapitre 13 : Confrontations

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les murs étaient en pierre froids et sombres. Une unique lumière au plafond éclairée faiblement la pièce. Elle avait mal à la tête et ne se souvenait de rien. Elle se rappela être allée dans une bijouterie pour acheter un bracelet à Ginny et des boucles d'oreilles à Luna mais après plus rien ; le trou de mémoire. Elle avait prit la direction des trois balais mais elle n'était jamais arrivée jusque là bas. Elle pensa tout de suite aux autres, ils devaient être mort d'inquiétude, elle pensa à Drago, son Drago qui lui avait promis de veiller sur elle. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. La porte de la pièce où elle se trouvait s'ouvrit brutalement. Un homme apparut sur le seuil. Hermione le reconnut. C'était Mr Zabini, le père de Blaise, il était l'un des partisans du Lord contrairement à son fils qui lui ne cachait pas son mépris pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Alors la sang de bourbe comment tu te sens ?

Elle serra les dents elle ne répondrait pas a la provocation. Elle le défia du regard, elle savait que Drago, Harry et les autres avaient peu de chance de la délivrer. Elle acceptait son sort, le Lord comptait sans doute se servir d'elle comme monnaie d'échange.

_ Tu te trouves dans mon manoir, bien au chaud en attendant l'arrivée du Lord et vois tu je suis chargé de te surveiller. Le seul hic pour toi ma sang de bourbe c'est que le Lord te veux vivante mais après il n'a pas fait d'autres détails…

Il marqua une pause, un sourire pervers apparut sur son visage.

_ Je crois qu'on va s'amuser un peu tous les deux en attendant…

Hermione eut un haut le corps, cet homme la répugnait ! Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Il lui lança un sort de déshabillage. Hermione tenta de se cacher du mieux qu'elle put. Elle se sentit prise d'un sentiment de panique, cet homme allait la violer la sur place et personne ne viendrait à son secours !

Au moment où il allait poser la main sur elle un pop se fit entendre dans la pièce. Plusieurs silhouettes encapuchonnées apparurent. Mr Zabini se redressa et lui lança un regard qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Hermione, il se rapprocha et lui murmura :

_ Avec un peu de chance Le Lord me laissera m'occuper de ta garde.

Elle frissonna et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Un autre pop se fit entendre, le seigneur des ténèbres apparut, à ses côtés figurait Rogue.

*Le traître ! Il est soit disant du côté de l'Ordre mais il n'a pas prévenu l'Ordre cette fois ci ! Je vais mourir ici et personne n'en saura rien ! Allez Hermione reprend toi !!!! Ne montre pas cette face de Serpent que tu as peur !*

_ Voici donc la petite amie de ce cher traître de Drago, une sang de bourbe et en plus la meilleure amie de Potter ! Une belle prise que tu as fait là Zabini !

Les autres mangemorts eurent un rire gras.

_ Sais tu que tu as des la chance d'être encore en vie, tu pourras nous être utile !

_ Je ne vous dirais rien, mes lèvres demeureront scellées !

_C'est ce que nous allons voir !

Il fit un signe de tête à Rogue, celui-ci n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait compromettre son rôle d'espion ! Il avait appris trop tard que la jeune femme avait été enlevée pour mettre au point un plan avec l'Ordre ! Il leva sa baguette vers la jeune femme.

_ Endoloris !!!

Hermione sentit une immense douleur s'emparer de son corps mais ses lèvres demeurèrent closes ! Elle ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir ! La séance de doloris continua jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme s'évanouisse.

_ Zabini, je te la confie. Tu peux en disposer à ta guise, du moment qu'elle est encore en état de parler quand tu auras finit !

Il disparut dans un pop sonore suivit de près par Rogue et les autres…

Pendant ce temps la du côté de nos amis :

Ron et Drago se hâtèrent de rejoindre les autres. Ils étaient bredouilles, ils avaient demandés partout, tout fouillé de fond en comble. La jeune femme avait disparu sur le chemin des trois balais…

Drago se sentit inquiet après l'arrestation de son père que le Lord n'avait pas du apprécier, certains mangemorts avaient sans doute eu des idées de vengeance car c'était à cause de Mione qu'il était en prison. Il soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Tout était de sa faute encore une fois, il aurait du se montrer plus prudent, il n'aurait jamais du la laisser seule ! Ron était d'une humeur massacrante, il s'en prit au serpentard, l'accusant d'avoir mis en danger Mione !

_ Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Si tu ne l'avais pas fait tomber dans tes filets comme toutes les autres, il ne lui serait rien arrivé !

Il se saisit de Drago, celui-ci lui mit un coup de poing en plein nez. Ils en vinrent aux poings ! Harry et Neville se saisirent des deux garçons.

_ Assez ! Ginny hurla !

_ Ron tu te comportes comme le dernier des imbéciles !

Elle avait l'air furax ! Ron connaissait ses colères. Il eut un air penaud.

_ Ce n'est pas en vous battant que vous trouverez une solution !

Soudain un hibou arriva et se posa au pied d'Harry…


	14. Chapter 14: Exigences

Chapitre 14 : Exigences

Soudain un hibou arriva et se posa au pied d'Harry…

Il se saisit fébrilement de l'enveloppe! Il l'ouvrit, la lut et poussa un cri. Drago s'en saisit à son tour et étouffa un juron. Voldemort leur avait adressé une lettre dans laquelle il disait détenir Hermione. Il ne la relâcherait qu'a une seule condition : celle que Drago et Harry se livre tous les deux. Ils devraient se rendre dans l'allée des Embrumes dans deux jours vers 20 heures, ils y trouveraient un portoloin. Une fois qu'Harry et Drago serraient arrivés à destination, il leur rendrait Hermione. Ron ne comprenant ce qui se passait se saisit du parchemin à son tour. Il vit rouge, il lança un flot de jurons. Drago se sentit abattu. Il n'avait pas imaginé que leur Lord puisse s'en prendre à elle en pleine après midi, en plein chemin de traverse. Il en était venu à espérer qu'elle avait eu un bête accident ! Tout mais pas ça !!!

Harry lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

_T'inquiètes pas vieux on la laissera pas tomber.

_ Ca ne sert à rien Harry, il ne la libérera pas ! Une fois qu'on sera là bas, il ne nous laissera aucune chance ! Il éliminera Mione dès qu'on aura posé le pied dans le lieu où il voulait nous amener ! Une fois qu'il nous aura, elle ne survivra pas !

Il serra les poings !

_ J'irai seul. Harry il ne doit pas t'avoir ! Tout est de ma faute, c'est à moi d'en assumer les conséquences, mais reste en dehors de ça ! Si le Lord met la main sur toi, on est fichu ! Je connais les mangemorts, leurs manières d'agir, leurs points faibles mais aussi leurs points faibles. Je saurais survivre dans ce milieu, je connais ses failles.

_ Hors de question que tu y ailles seul ! Tu cours droit au suicide !

Harry arrêtes ! Tu es le survivant, l'élu ! Si le monde sorcier apprend que tu es aux mains de Voldemort, ils vont tous baissés les bras et il ne faut pas que cela arrive ! Les gens vont perdre espoir Harry ! C'est la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver !

_ Drago, ne fais pas l'enfant tu n'y arriveras pas seul !

Ginny perdit patience.

_ Si vous arrêtiez de vous disputer et si vous trouviez une solution ! Harry tu n'es pas prêt c'est de la folie quand à toi Drago c'est encore plus de la folie ! Tu tiens à te prendre un avada kevadra en pleine face en posant un pied devant le Lord !

_ Mais Ginny chéri …

_ Arrêtes de discuter !

Harry se tut, à ce moment elle ressemblait à Mme Weasley, valez mieux ne pas la contrarier !

Drago voulut ouvrir la bouche mais un regard Ginny le dissuada de parler !

_ Quand à toi Drago j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ! S'il arrive quoique soit à Hermione pendant cette mission, c'est moi qui m'occuperais de toi si le Lord ne l'a pas fait !

Il déglutit.

Deux jours plus tard :

Il était 19 heures. Drago faisait les 100 pas. Ils se trouvaient tous aux Trois balais. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté avec l'Ordre ! Pesant le pour et le contre. Ils avaient au fond d'eux une volonté farouche de sauver Hermione mais ils ne tenaient pas à ruiner les efforts qu'ils avaient faits ces derniers mois.

Il avait donc été convenu que tous les deux iraient. Enfin du moins en apparence. Tonks avait prit la place d'Harry. Etant métamorphomage elle avait des facultés d'imitation. L'Ordre avait refusé qu'Harry coure le moindre danger, mais ils ne voulaient pas non plus la laisser à son propre sort !

_ Harry arrête de tourner en rond ! Tu es insupportable ! Il ne lui arrivera rien !

Harry et Tonks attendaient depuis maintenant deux heures et Harry n'avait pas un seul instant arrêté de bouger !

_ Je suis inquiet pour elle ! Je m'en voudrais tellement s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ! C'est de ma faute si elle est dans ce pétrin !

_ Harry, tu ne l'as pas forcée à devenir ton ami ! C'était son choix ! Elle aurait pu te tourner le dos et rejoindre un autre camp mais elle ne l'a pas fait !

Il se tut et continua à tourner en rond ! Lorsque sonna 19h45 ils sortirent tous les deux et rejoignirent l'allée des Embrumes.

Ils y virent un portoloin, ils s'accroupirent et attendirent le moment fatidique. 20heures sonnèrent, Harry et Tonks se sentirent emportés…

Pendant ce temps la du côté d'Hermione :

Ces deux jours avaient étaient une torture pour Hermione ! Mr Zabini s' « occupé » d'elle entre chaque visite du Lord. Celui-ci venait tous les quatre heures pour qu'elle les renseigne sur L'Ordre et Harry mais ses lèvres étaient demeurées scellés ! Pendant les quatre heures où le Lord n'était pas là Hermione vivait un enfer le Lord avait donné quartier libre à Mr Zabini. Les doloris paraissaient des caresses par rapport à ce que Mr Zabini lui faisait subir ! Elle était devenue son jouet bien plus même qu'un jouet même ; un jouet était traité avec plus de respect ! Il avait organisé un banquet avec ses amis le premier soir, Hermione avait du satisfaire les moindres désirs. Il l'avait offerte à ses amis. Cette soirée avait était un véritable enfer ! Le Lord n'avait pas daigné venir ce soir là ! Il avait sourit enfin si on peut appeler ça sourire, il avait éclaté de son rire cruel et froid en entendant le plan de Mr Zabini, il l'avait parfaitement approuvé !

Hermione était terré dans un cachot, ses vêtements en lambeaux, elle tentait de se couvrir comme elle pouvait avec les morceaux. Elle se retenait de pleurer, elle ne voulait pas mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se laissa aller, pleurant de tout son soul !

La porte s'ouvrit Mr Zabini apparut, Hermione eut un haut le cœur. Il s'effaça faisant place au Lord.

_ Ma chère petite tu vas leur manquer, profite bien de tes derniers moments, une fois que tes deux sauveurs seront entre nos mains tu ne seras d'aucune utilité ! Lève-toi !

Hermione refusa d'obéir.

_ Ne me fais pas perdre patience !

Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil.

_ Très bien ! Impero !

Elle tenta de résister mais elle était trop affaiblie pour cela. Elle dut se lever, tentant de se cacher comme elle pouvait et les suivre !

Ils entrèrent dans le salon….


	15. Chapter 15: Partie 1

**_Je vous fait une fleur en postant ce chapitre rapidement =) C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui et j'ai décidé de vous faire un cadeau^^_**

**_Merci Jeff la Bleue pour ta fidélité._**

Chapitre 15 : Partie 1

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Hermione était affalée, elle ne tenait que parce que Mr Zabini la maintenait. Il la jeta dans un coin de la pièce.

Drago blêmit quand il la vit : elle était pale, elle avait visiblement maigrie et tentait de se cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec ses vêtements. Il se précipita vers elle. Elle ouvrit les paupières et crut à une hallucination, son Drago était devant elle.

_ Drago…

_ Oui c'est moi. Je suis venu.

Le lord s'avança en pointant sa baguette sur Drago.

_ Trêve de bavardage ! Doloris !

Drago se tordit de douleur au sol mais aucun son ne s'échappait de sa bouche. Il ne laisserait pas ce plaisir au Lord ! Harry se tenait la tête à deux mains, comme si son crâne allait exploser, Tonks jouait son rôle a merveille. Lorsqu'Hermione vit Harry elle eut un sursaut de colère.

_ Pourquoi êtes vous venus ? Vous êtes totalement inconscients tous les deux ! Harry tu n'aurais pas du faire ça ! Je n'en vaux pas la peine !

Drago lui sourit faiblement.

_ Même quand on est dans la pire des situations tu trouves toujours le moyen de dire des conneries ! Tu comptes pour nous Hermione ! Et cela suffit amplement pour qu'on risque notre vie pour la tienne ! Tu aurais fait la même chose pour nous ! Et n'essaye pas de nier !

Hermione lui lança un regard furieux puis se blottit doucement contre son torse. Elle parla d'une voix douce.

_ Je ne suis pas Harry, Drago. Je ne suis pas le survivant, l'espoir de la nation sorcière, je vaux moins que lui, je…

Harry l'interrompit.

_ Hermione cesse de dire des bêtises ! Toutes les vies se valent ! Je ne vaux pas plus que toi, je n'aurais pas pu rester les bras croisés en te sachant en danger !

Lord Voldemort intervient.

_ Que de touchantes retrouvailles mais je crains de devoir y mettre un terme ! Je ne pense que nos deux tourtereaux aient encore de l'importance maintenant que je détiens Harry.

Il lança un regard à Mr Zabini. Harry se retrouva stupéfixier en un instant. Il le fit léviter et l'emmena avec deux autres mangemorts dans une salle jouxtant la pièce.

Hermione voulut hurler sa rage mais Drago l'en empêcha. Il lui fit un léger clin d'œil, celle-ci intriguée lui lança un regard interrogateur mais se reprit vite en constatant que le Lord regardait dans leur direction. Il les regarda une dernière fois avant de leur tourner le dos et de regarder Rogue.

_ Unis dans la mort n'est ce pas la plus belle fin ? Je te laisse le soin de t'en débarrasser.

Rogue les fixa.

_ Miss je sais tout et le prince des Serpentard, un couple tellement absurde…

Soudain les mangemorts qui étaient restés dans la pièce se retrouvèrent au sol, stupéfixier. Rogue reprit avec un sourire comme si rien ne c'était produit.

_ Absurde mais je l'approuve.

Drago lui sourit.

_ Merci parrain je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber !

Rogue acquissa d'un signe de tête. Il se dirigea vers la porte du fond par là où avait disparu le pseudo Harry.

_ Il faut qu'on aille délivrer Nymphora. Elle est certes majeure et vaccinée mais je ne vais pas la laisser aux mains de ces crapules.

_ Tonks ? Mais que vient-elle faire dans l'histoire ?

Drago entreprit de lui expliquer tout ce qui c'était passé et le changement entre Harry et Tonks. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte par laquelle il avait vu disparaître le pseudo Harry. Ils l'ouvrirent, ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent sans voix….


	16. Chapter 16: Partie 2

Un chapitre beaucoup plus long que les autres

Chapitre 16 : Partie 2

Ils l'ouvrirent, ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent sans voix….

Ils avaient devant eux une Tonks souriante, baguette à la main, qui leur lançait un regard moqueur.

_ C'est seulement maintenant que vous arrivez ? Je ne vous attendais plus.

Rogue maugréa :

_ Nymphora !

_ Tonks ! Pas Nymphora. Répliqua-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Vous n'auriez pas pu vous manifestez plus tôt ? Cela m'aurait évité de griller ma couverture !

_ Votre couverture aurait de toute façon était grillée. Monsieur le fou qui se prend pour le roi du monde ne vous auraient pas cru !

Drago leur lança un regard noir et parla d'une voix tranchante :

_ Dites, vous ne pourriez pas continuer votre joute verbale plus tard ? Je vous rappelle qu'on est toujours dans l'antre de l'autre vieux serpent et qu'Hermione va mal !

Rogue grogna mais il dut reconnaître que son filleul avait raison, ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment.

_ Nymphora tu transplanes avec Drago à Poudlard. Je prends Hermione avec moi on va à Sainte Mangouste.

Ce dernier prit délicatement Hermione dans ses bras. Ils disparurent dans un crac sonore.

Ils réapparurent dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste, une médicomage affolée par l'état d'Hermione se chargea de la jeune femme. Rogue transplana à Poudlard.

La jeune femme passa plusieurs jours à Sainte Mangouste, elle ne voulait voir personne, seul Drago était autorisé à son chevet. Au bout d'une semaine elle sortit de l'hôpital, mais la médicomage estimant qu'elle avait besoin de repos lui demanda de rester encore une semaine au calme avant de reprendre les cours. Il fut décidé que la jeune femme se reposerait une semaine Square Grimmaud avant de reprendre les cours. Depuis la mort de Sirius il était devenu le quartier général de l'ordre du Phoenix selon le souhait d'Harry.

Drago transplana avec elle. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall accompagné de Severus. Celui-ci leur montra une chambre à l'étage ou la jeune femme logerait. Elle se sentait fatigué, Drago la borda sous les couvertures, il voulut redescendre mais une main l'en empêcha. Hermione le regarda avec des yeux suppliants. Il ôta sa cape et son haut et se blottit délicatement contre elle, de manière à ne pas la blesser. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se laissa border. Elle manquait de sommeil, elle pouvait enfin se laisser aller dans les bras de l'Homme qu'elle aime. Il s'endormit à son tour.

Il se réveilla le premier quelques heures plus tard. Il regarda tendrement sa belle endormie. Peu de temps après celle-ci s'éveilla. Elle regarda avec étonnement autour d'elle puis elle aperçut Drago et elle sourit, le premier vrai sourire qu'elle avait eu depuis la sortie de cet enfer. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça.

Ils sursautèrent brutalement quand quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit. Deux tornades rousses accompagnées d'une tornade brune entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils s'arrêtèrent net en voyant la jeune femme dans les bras d'un Serpentard torse nu. Il leur fit un sourire d'un ton moqueur.

_ Voila les risques auxquels on s'expose quand on ne frappe pas avant d'entrer. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de sortir pour que ma tendre moitié et moi puissions nous rhabillé ?

Ils sortirent tous les trois rouges jusqu'aux oreilles. Il s'agissait (vous l'aurez compris) de Ginny, Ron ainsi qu'Harry. Le jeune Serpentard éclata de rire quand ils eurent refermé la porte. Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

_ Ne te met pas en colère ma belle. Avoue que c'était tentant !

Elle sourit doucement et secoua la tête. Drago enfila sa chemise.

_ Descendons rejoindre les autres sinon on va encore m'accuser de te garder pour moi tout seul.

Elle éclata de rire et le suivit. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger en veillant à ne pas réveiller le portrait de Mme Black. Plusieures tornades s'abattirent sur Hermione. Mme Weasley la serra jusqu' à l'étouffer.

_ Ma pauvre Hermione comme tu as du souffrir.

_ Molly vous m'étouffez !

_ Pardon 'Mione mais je suis tellement contente de voir saine et sauve !

Ginny, Harry et Ron s'approchèrent d'elle à leur tour. Ils la serrèrent très fort.

_ Tu nous as fait peur tu sais. On ne te laissera plus jamais seule !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, Drago serra là aussi pour moi. Ce qui m'embête le plus c'est que vos cadeaux de Noël ont disparus.

Le trio fit mine de se fâcher. Hermione éclata de rire.

_ Comme c'est bon de vous retrouver ! Je ne pensais pas vous revoir et pouvoir passer encore de tels moments avec vous !

Ils discutèrent encore pendant une bonne heure. Puis la nuit ne tardant pas à tomber, ils retournèrent à Poudlard. Mme Weasley au terrier et nos deux amoureux montèrent à l'étage. Hermione lui avait demandé de rester avec lui et Drago n'aimait pas trop l'idée que la jeune femme reste seule. Drago avait envie de profiter de sa belle mais il appréhendait ce moment. Il se doutait vu ce qu'elle avait subit qu'elle ne serrait pas forcément enchanter de faire des câlins. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, il la serra très fort. Il lança un asurdio afin qu'ils puissent être tranquille même si des membres de l'Ordre venaient à débarquer.

Drago entreprit de débarrasser délicatement la jeune femme de sa chemise. Celle-ci se laissa faire avec une certaine raideur mais elle lui faisait confiance. Il entreprit de lui masser délicatement les seins puis il descendit progressivement sa main jusqu'à attendre le jean de la jeune femme. Elle entreprit de passer ses mains sous le pull de son amant. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa de légers baisers dans le coup augmentant le désir du jeune homme. Celui-ci entreprit de défaire la ceinture de la jeune femme, elle eut un léger mouvement de recul mais elle le laissa faire puis elle entreprit de débarrasser son amant à son tour de sa chemise. Elle promena des mains sur son torse puis elle entreprit de lui déposer de légers baisers sur ce dernier s'arrêtant à la barrière que formait le jean de Drago. Il demanda à la jeune femme une fois qu'il l'eut débarrassé de son pantalon de s'allonger sur le dos.

Il entreprit de la masser délicatement, il lui ôta délicatement son soutien gorge se servant du prétexte que cela l'empêchait d'accomplir correctement son massage. Au début il se contenta de masser les épaules de la jeune femme puis au fur et a mesure ses mains descendirent jusqu'à effleurer à travers ses sous vêtements l'intimité de la jeune femme. Celle-ci commença à se détendre progressivement, fermant les yeux sous les doigts experts de son amant. Celui-ci commença à se sentir à l'étroit dans son jean. Il retourna sur le dos délicatement la jeune femme, celle-ci rougit quand il contempla sa poitrine, elle ne c'était toujours pas faite à l'idée qu'ils les contemplent. Il entreprit un léger massage circulaire avec une main tandis que la deuxième glisser tout doucement vers l'intimité de la jeune femme. Il fit glisser un doigt sous la lingerie d'Hermione et entreprit de légers massages. La jeune femme se cambra sous la caresse. Il eut un léger sourire. La jeune femme repoussa son amant sur le dos.

Elle entreprit de le débarrasser de son pantalon. Elle ne put attendre plus longtemps et libéra son érection devenue douloureuse. Elle entreprit de déposer de légers baisers sur son cou puis descendit de plus en plus bas. Elle déposa un léger baiser au début timide sur le sexe de son amant puis elle entreprit de l'envelopper, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit, le jeune homme gémit sous la caresse. Au bout d'un moment sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à basculer sur le point de non retour, il interrompit la jeune femme. Celle-ci se redressa avec un sourire satisfait et vient lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Le Serpentard entreprit alors de débarrasser la jeune femme de son dernier rempart. Il commença par lui mordiller les seins, les enveloppés avec sa langue, faisant durcir les tétons de la jeune femme sous la caresse. Puis il entreprit une lente descente vers l'intimité de la jeune femme. Il entreprit de passer sa langue sur le bouton de chair de la jeune femme, celle-ci ressentit une décharge électrique à ce contact. Il laissa sa langue glisser sur les moindres parties de la jeune femme, celle-ci se cambra sous la caresse, il se glissa en elle avec sa langue la faisant gémir puis entreprit de descendre entre ses lèvres puis revint taquiner le bouton de chair de la jeune femme qui se durcissait sous la caresse. Elle gémit, se cambra et se laissa aller à cette douce torture. Quand elle sentit à son tour attendre le point de non retour, elle arrêta son amant.

Il se plaça au dessus d'elle. Il la pénétra avec douceur, ses mouvements au début lents ne convièrent pas à la jeune femme qui au bout de quelques mouvements entreprit d'accélérer le rythme mais Drago avait décidé de faire languir la jeune femme, il reprit un mouvement plus lent la faisant gémir de frustration. Ne pouvant plus à son tour tenir ce rythme il entreprit des mouvements de plus en plus rapidement les transportant tous deux au sommet du plaisir. Ils atteignirent en même temps l'orgasme.

Ils s'embrassèrent, s'allongèrent tous les deux côte à côte et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

Quand ils se réveillèrent ils descendirent dans la cuisine, ils se firent un petit déjeuner léger. Ils avaient étés invités au Terrier par Molly, les autres avaient eu le droit de ne pas rester à Poudlard pour le week end exceptionnellement.

Drago et Hermione arrivèrent au Terrier sur les coups de 11h, le jeune homme ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec Molly, tous la considéraient comme une mère ou une seconde mère mais Drago se sentait exclu. Ils prirent place à table. La discussion était animée, les garçons parlaient de Quidditch, Ginny racontait à Hermione tout ce qu'elle avait manqué à Poudlard pendant son absence et lui donna des nouvelles de Neville et Luna.

Ils en étaient au dessert quand un crac sonore se fit entendre dans le jardin et Drago blêmit en voyant les deux personnes.

Qu'est ce qu'ils viennent faire ici ?


	17. Chapter 17: Réunion de famille

Chapitre 17 : Réunion de famille.

_Qu'est ce qu'ils viennent faire ici ?

Molly lui fit un rempart.

_ Monte avec Hermione !

_ Non pas question, je dois aller les voir. Vous n'avez pas à vous mettre en péril à cause de moi.

Dans le jardin se tenait un homme et une femme tous deux ayant les cheveux blonds. Mr et Mme Malefoy toujours aussi élégants que d'habitude.

Il sortit de la demeure des Weasley, la tête haute. Quand sa mère le vit, elle lui fit un sourire éclatant, son père ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion comme à son habitude. Quand il fut à la hauteur de ses parents Narcissa le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

_ Mon Drago je suis si fière de toi ! J'ai entendu ce qui c'était passé, j'étais inquiète !

Quand elle le relâcha, il regarda son père. Lucius d'habitude si froid, avait les yeux qui pétillaient de malice.

_ Je suis si fier de toi fils !

Drago ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Son paternel n'était il pas censé être un mangemort en puissance ? Qui c'était opposé à ce qu'Hermione partage ses appartements ? Qui lui avait envoyé Krum ? N'était-il pas censé être à Azkaban ?

Deux pops se firent entendre à nouveau. La terreur des cachots apparue suivit de Dumbledore. Ils saluèrent tous les deux avec un sourire la famille Malefoy.

Drago ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Il demanda d'une voix peu assurée si différente de celle qu'il utilisait d'habitude.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ?

Séverus lui apprit que son père avait lui-même était soumis à l'impérium afin de martyriser Hermione, il savait que Drago aimait la jeune femme et même s'il ne l'acceptait pas vraiment il savait que son fils en mourrait s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa belle. Il avait donc refusé de faire du mal à Hermione. Mais c'était sans compter le seigneur des ténèbres. Il l'avait forcé à dire toutes ces horreurs sur la jeune femme. Le jour du procès il était sous imperium, l'imperium étant plus puissant que le véritasérum il avait du faire semblant d'avouer. Narcissa c'était battue pour libérer son mari et que son innocence soit prouvée. Elle avait prit contact avec Dumbledore qui avait accepté de donner une chance à Lucius il fut prouvé qu'il était toujours sous imperium à Azkaban se laissant dépérir. Une fois libre les Malefoy avaient rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ils avaient donc prit contact avec Dumbledore.

[i] Ma mère est un agent double ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Séverus puis elle ! Puis mon père un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Combien d'agents doubles vais-je encore découvrir ? [/i]

Sa mère lui sourit. Mme Weasley était sortie en voyant Rogue et Dumbledore apparaître. Elle n'était pas au courant que les Malefoy avaient rejoint l'Ordre mais elle savait qu'ils avaient deux nouveaux membres, cela devait être eux. Elle s'approcha d'eux, au départ réticente elle les fit entrée au Terrier. Dumbledore et Séverus ne voulurent pas s'attarder plus longtemps ils avaient à faire.

Drago sourit à son père. Celui-ci prit d'une soudaine impulsion serra fort Drago contre lui.

_ Pardon fils, je ne pensais pas toutes les horreurs que j'ai dites. Le lord doutait de ma bonne foi depuis quelque temps il m'a soumis à l'imperium pendant ses vacances.

Hermione c'était approché d'eux. Mr Malefoy quand il l'a vit s'interrompit et pour la première fois de l'histoire des Malefoy il s'inclina devant elle et dit :

_ Je vous demande pardon pour le mal que je vous aie fait.

Elle sourit.

_ Vous n'étiez pas responsable de ce qui c'est passé. Et puis je suis contente de voir que mes futurs beaux parents font démentir leur réputation.

Au mot futurs beaux parents Lucius tiqua.

_ Fils il faut que je te parle.

Narcissa les regarda ses deux hommes, elle hocha la tête et lança un regard empli de tendresse à Hermione mais avec une pointe de tristesse.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent pour discuter. Les occupants du Terrier les virent se disputer puis au bout d'un moment Drago rentra, il fulminait, il monta à l'étage et claqua la porte.

Mr Malefoy rentra à son tour dans le Terrier avec une mine triste. Il lança un regard à son épouse et fit un non avec sa tête. Celle-ci baissa la tête et soupira.

Mme Weasley ne comprenant pas jetait des regards de l'un à l'autre espérant comprendre.

Lucius se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

_ Il y a malheureusement un souci avec Drago…

Pendant ce temps Hermione était monté à l'étage voir Drago. Elle toqua et n'obtenant pas de réponse elle l'appela.

_ Drago c'est moi Mione, ouvre moi.

N'obtenant pas de réponse elle ouvrit la porte et vit Drago la tête enfoui dans un cousin serrant les poings. Elle se rapprocha de lui et le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

_ Dray, mon ange dit moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine et se mit à parler avec difficulté comme si chaque mot lui était difficile à prononcer.


	18. Chapter 18: Un problème sur les bras

Chapitre 18 : Un problème sur les bras.

**Dans la cuisine :**

Mr Malefoy leur expliqua la situation : Drago était toujours fiancé à Pansy malgré le fait qu'il sorte avec Hermione. Le lord ne devant pas savoir que Malefoy s'était échappé, Drago ne pouvait donc rompre ses fiançailles avec elle. Narcissa étant un agent double elle risquerait d'en subir les conséquences. Le Seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas au courant que Drago aimait vraiment la jeune femme, sa mère avait fait croire qu'il sortait avec elle uniquement pour obtenir des informations et rendre vert de rage Potter. Les adultes restèrent stupéfaits par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_ Je comprends mieux la réaction de Drago. Je me demande ce que Mione va dire lorsqu'elle l'apprendra.

_ La pauvre…

**Du côté de nos deux amoureux :**

Drago avait résumé la situation à Hermione. Elle avait le visage défait. Au fur et à mesure que Drago parlait son visage se décomposait peu à peu.

_ Tu vas me dire que tu vas devoir fréquenter cette garce ? Et il me semble que tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais déjà fiancé !

La jeune femme était furieuse !

_ Ma puce calme toi…

_ Non pas question ! Rien que de savoir que tu vas encore approcher cette gourgandine me met hors de moi !! Je ne supporte pas que cette… cette… grognasse te touches !

_ Mione regarde moi. Rien ne va changer entre toi et moi. On continuera à l'ignorer comme on a fait et on se fiancera quand le bala… pardon Harry aura vaincu la face de serpent. Ne t'inquiètes pas et puis je peux la pousser à rompre les fiançailles… J'ai ma petite idée.

Une lueur pleine de malice apparut dans ses yeux.

_ Dray tu m'inquiètes la, tu as repris l'air que tu avais quand tu étais encore le prince des Serpentard.

_ Mais ma chéri je le suis toujours, tu ne... Aie

Hermione venait de lui balancer un coussin à la figure. Il se leva et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

_ Je t'aime ne t'en fais pas ma puce. Je vais aller envoyer un hibou.

Il sortit de la chambre avec un sourire aux lèvres et une lueur pleine de malice au fond des yeux.

**De retour dans la cuisine :**

Pendant ce temps les adultes se taisaient. Au bout d'un moment les Malefoy regardèrent l'heure. Narcissa pâlit légèrement.

_ Le lord vient dîner ce soir, il faut que j'y aille.

Lucius serra les poings mais acquissa d'un signe de tête. Il serra sa femme dans les bras et l'embrassa. Elle disparut dans un pop.

_ Je vais y aller, je ne vais pas déranger plus longtemps.

_ Attendez !

Harry avait prit la parole. Il s'avança vers lui et lui dit simplement en souriant.

_ Merci

Une chose que nul n'aurait imaginé Lucius s'inclina devant lui et lui sourit sincèrement.

_ À votre service, si vous avez besoin de moi pour éliminer la face de serpent je suis partant.

Il transplana dans un pop sonore à son tour.

Drago rejoignit les adultes quelques minutes après que son père fut partit. Il fut accueillit par des regards pleins de compassion. Sauf les jumeaux qui ne purent s'empêcher :

_ Alors comme sa tu vas te taper encore…

_ La chose qui t'appelle Dragichounet ?

_ On te plain sincèrement…

_ …Dragichounet.

Drago eut un rugissement de colère

_ Je ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Les jumeaux sourirent de plus belle:

_ Mais…

_ …Dragichounet...

_ Raaaaaa ! Fred et Georges; je ne m'appelle pas comme sa ! C'est Drago à moins que vos cerveaux ne soient plus petits que celui de l'autre gourde.

Les jumeaux voulurent lancer une réplique sanglante mais Hermione apparut. Le silence se fit immédiatement.

Un hibou arriva quelques secondes après ….Drago attrapa la lettre, lut ce qui était marqué et annonça avec un sourire :

_ Le pot de colle devrait nous lâcher d'ici peu de temps.

_ Mais Drago comment ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

**_Je sais auteur sadique jusqu'au bout. Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire si vous voulez la suite rapidement ou non^^_**

**_Merci à Jeff La Bleue pour son soutien régulier et sans faille à chaque chapitre =)_**


	19. Chapter 19: J’ai un plan

Chapitre 19 : J'ai un plan :

Drago attrapa la lettre, lut ce qui était marqué et annonça avec un sourire :

_ Le pot de colle devrait nous lâcher d'ici peu de temps.

_ Mais Drago comment ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

***************************************************************************

_ J'ai demandé à mes parents ce que se passerait si Pansy était découverte dans une mauvaise posture en mauvaise compagnie. Mon père m'a répondu ce que j'espérais, nos fiançailles seraient rompues sur le champ sans aucun délai. Le contrat magique qui nous relie se détruirait de lui-même si j'en émettais le souhait. Ce qui veut dire que je vais mettre Blaise à contribution.

_ Tu veux dire que tu as l'intention de pousser Pansy dans les bras de Blaise ?

_ Exactement et au moment précis où ils seront précisément l'un dans les bras de l'autre j'interviendrais.

Une mine réjouie s'afficha sur la plus part des visages présents sauf un. Notre brunette ne se sentait pas rassurée.

_ Dray, que se passera t'il si elle ne tombe pas dans le panneau ? Et qu'adviendra-t-il si le Lord ordonne vos réconciliations ?

Il la prit dans ses bras.

_ Ma puce arrête de te mettre le martel en tête, tout se passera bien. Ne t'en fais pas, tu verras, tout marchera comme sur des balais. (NDA : Traduction sorcière de : ça marchera comme sur des roulettes^^)

Harry adressa un clin d'œil à Drago et prit la parole.

_ Au pire je suis sûr que Ron se portera volontaire pour la séduire.

Les yeux de ce dernier lancèrent des éclairs mais il s'abstient de tout commentaire.

_ Qui veut jouer au Quidditch pour se détendre ? Je pense que nous en avons besoin.

Ils approuvèrent la proposition de Fred sauf Hermione bien évidemment qui préféra se mettre à l'ombre et lire.

Les équipes furent vite constituées : Fred, Georges et Ginny contre Harry, Ron et Drago.

La partie avait été coriace et ce n'est que quand Mme Weasley annonça le repas qu'ils s'arrêtèrent. C'est l'équipe des jumeaux qui l'emporta à un but d'écart. Ils déjeunèrent bruyamment et montèrent se coucher. Le lendemain passa à une vitesse folle, Dray avait été submergé de lettres de sa moitié qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il préférait passer le week end avec elle alors qu'ils étaient toujours fiancés. Il s'empressa de les détruire rapidement à chaque fois.

Hermione passa son après midi à réviser, elle estimait avoir prit du retard sur les ASPIC.

Les enfants Weasley et Harry passèrent le temps à jouer au Quidditch.

Le lundi arriva trop vite au goût de tout le monde, Hermione avait décidé de retourner en cours. Dray était impatient de clouer le bec à Pansy, notre lionne quand à elle avait le cœur serré.

Ils rejoignirent chacun leur dortoir. Nos deux préfets en chef se retrouvèrent dans leur appartement.

_ Enfin un peu d'intimité.

Hermione rougit, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

_ Ro ma puce, ne rougit pas. C'est quelque chose de normal.

Elle eut un sourire amusé.

_ Tu ne perds jamais le Nord toi.

_ Effectivement, que dirais tu de le retrouver avec moi là ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle, elle tenta de protester mais elle se laissa entraîner dans ce tourbillon de sensations que Drago lui seul savait créer. Elle devait avouer qu'elle adorait ces moments là….

2


	20. Chapter 20: Amorce

**_Comme c'est un chapitre un peu court je vous en publie deux à la suite je suis gentille hein XD_**

**_Un grand merci à Jeff la Bleue pour sa fidélité et pour répondre à Marma: et bien bonne lecture ^^ et puis si je publiais tout d'un coup ça ne serait pas marrant, j'aime bien vous faire attendre un peu ^^_**

**_Enjoy =)_**

Chapitre 20 : Amorce :

Les deux préfets en chef arrivèrent en retard au repas du soir, inutile de préciser la raison…

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry quand il vit arrivait Drago et quelques minutes plus tard Hermione.

_ On se demandait si vous alliez arriver.

Hermione se contenta d'un regard noir face à ce sourire moqueur, Ron ne dit rien et resta le nez plongé dans son assiette. Ginny sourit et adressa à Hermione un clin d'œil complice.

Ils observèrent Drago et Blaise. Drago tentait visiblement de le convaincre. Blaise fronça les sourcils au départ puis fit signe que non. Au final le Quatuor le vit approuvait. Nos amis sourirent.

_ Pauvre Blaise n'empêche !

_ Je ne pense pas non.

Ils regardèrent Ginny avec un regard interrogateur.

_ Blaise est amoureux de Pansy.

_ QUOI ?????

Ils avaient criés dans toute la grande salle, faisant s'arrêter de parler un bon nombre de personnes. Hermione baissa la tête, Harry et Ron eut un mouvement d'épaule comme pour signifier qu'ils étaient désolés. Les conversations reprirent.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Harry murmura la question. Ginny leur expliqua :

_ Blaise aime Pansy depuis la 1ère année sauf qu'il n'a jamais osé lui avouer de peur de représailles de la part de Drago. Quand il a apprit pour Drago et Hermione, il était fou de joie mais cette cruche de Pansy reste accroché à son Dragichounet.

Ron sourit

_ C'est pour sa que Drago était sur de son plan !

_ Exactement !

_ Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit plus tôt ? Quand on était encore au Terrier par exemple ?

_ Je ne savais pas si je pouvais le dire, j'ai d'abord demandé à Drago.

Hermione rit.

_ Espèce de Serpentarde. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es à Gryffondor !

Ginny sourit avec un air angélique, les faisant sourire à leur tour. Les deux garçons soupirèrent. Hermione se sentit rassurée. Elle sentit un regard posé sur elle, elle se retourna et vit Blaise qui la regardait avec un sourire, il lui fit un clin d'œil et se replongea dans une conversation avec Théodore.

Drago qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène ferma les yeux de soulagement. Blaise tiendrait parole.

Les jours passèrent sans changement. Les ASPIC se rapprochaient à grand pas : Hermione ne décollait plus de ses révisions et avait le sommeil agité ; Harry ne fermait pas non plus l'œil de la nuit mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Harry faisait de plus en plus de cauchemars, sur les meurtres du Lord. Les étudiants à Poudlard étaient protégés mais dehors les attaques se multipliaient depuis un mois. Le ministère de la magie était impuissant, il ne pouvait que constater les morts. Les gens avaient peur et se terraient chez eux. Ils avaient l'impression de revivre la grande guerre. Le nombre de disparus augmentait de jour en jour. Harry malgré ses leçons d'occlumancie ne parvenait pas à fermer totalement son esprit même s'il y mettait du sien.

L'ambiance à Poudlard était chaleureuse et l'école était protégée. Pourtant par un lundi matin comme les autres en apparence, cette ambiance bon enfant changea radicalement…


	21. Chapter 21: Tout se noircit

Chapitre 21 : Tout se noircit.

Les parents de Blaise avaient étés tués pendant le week end. Le lord qui au départ s'était montré clément envers Mr Zabini d'avoir laissé filé Hermione, avait eut un coup de colère et les avaient assassinés de sa propre main. Un autre drame survint il toucha encore plus nos amis. Luna avait disparue ! Elle était rentrée pendant le week end mais personne ne l'avait revu depuis. Elle avait reçue une lettre de son père lui demandant de venir, Dumbledore l'avait exceptionnellement autorisé à rentrer pendant le week end et depuis plus de nouvelles. Elle aurait du arrivé la veille mais elle n'était toujours pas là.

Toute la grande salle était silencieuse contrairement à d'habitude. Au cours des semaines suivantes les élèves prirent conscience de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur et tremblaient pour leurs proches. Beaucoup d'élèves dont les parents étaient des employés du ministère de la magie tremblaient à chaque lettre. Les Serpentards dont les parents étaient mangemorts ou seulement des sympathisants du Lord n'ouvraient plus leur courrier à table mais seuls de peur de recevoir une lettre comme celle de Blaise.

Neville ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, ne participait plus, il était devenu un fantôme. C'était comme si sa vie était liée a celle de Luna.

Suite à ces événements Hermione avait fait mettre ses parents à l'abri par l'Ordre du Phoenix qui était plus actif que jamais.

Notre Quatuor tentait de remonter le moral à Neville mais ce n'était pas facile pour eux qui s'inquiétaient pour leurs proches car une majeure partie appartenait à l'Ordre du Phoenix: parents, amis…

Dumbledore tentait de dédramatiser la situation mais il avait reprit les leçons avec Harry et augmentait le nombre de plus en plus.

Drago pensait sans cesse à sa mère. Son père était à l'abri car le Lord ignorait sa présence mais Narcissa étant d'autant plus exposée car elle avait été choisie comme la maîtresse attitrée du Lord. Il l'avait apprit par Pansy et était devenu fou de rage. Il aurait sauté sur elle pour l'étrangler si Blaise ne l'avait pas retenu car la jeune femme trouvait cela super, elle trouvait que c'était une chance pour la mère de Drago et qu'elle aurait aimé que la sienne soit choisie.

Blaise quand à lui avait été secoué par la mort de ses parents mais il c'était reprit et avait rejoint l'AD. Il avait choisit son camp et il était différent de celui de ses parents. Il ne voulait pas prendre position avant de peur de représailles envers ses parents mais à présent il était libre de tout mouvement. Il réfléchissait à un moyen de faire tomber Pansy dans ses filets, non seulement pour rendre service à Drago mais aussi pour lui. Il espérait faire changer la jeune femme. Il c'était rapproché d'elle tout en douceur. Celle-ci ne cherchait plus à s'éloigner de lui et acceptait de plus en plus des gestes tendres venant de sa part.

Un soir peu avant le repas Drago reçu un hibou :

_Ce soir_

_B._

Il sourit. Il allait être débarrassé du pot de colle. Le repas s'écoula comme d'habitude depuis quelques semaines dans le silence le plus total. Drago observait Blaise et Pansy du coin de l'œil. Quand il les vit partir ensemble il explosa de joie intérieurement. Il sortit de table parmi les derniers, Hermione était déjà partie. Il fit un crochet par la salle commune des Préfets en chef où Hermione s'y trouvait entrain de lire. Il l'embrassa avec fougue.

_ On est libre ! Je t'aime !!!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà disparu. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards, donna le mot de passe et monta directement dans le dortoir de Blaise. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et jeta un coup d'œil, ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. Blaise et Pansy étaient allongés dans le lit de ce dernier, leurs vêtements au sol. Il referma doucement la porte et la rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard en criant :

_ Blaise j'ai un truc a…

Il fit mine d'être surpris, réfrénant un sourire. Il afficha un masque de stupéfaction et de colère.

_ Hum, hum j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

Pansy était entrain de se rhabiller tant bien que mal, tandis que Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil.

_ Dragichonet ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

_ Ah bon ? Vraiment ?

Blaise sourit et dût se retenir de rire.

_ Allez mec tu ne vas pas faire la gueule parce que je m'occupe de ta fiancée ? Tu t'occupes bien aussi d'une autre…

_ Non je ne vais pas faire la tête pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'est plus ma fiancée. Pansy nos fiançailles sont rompues.

Un parchemin apparût et se détruisit en deux secondes. Pansy se mit à pleurer mais elle eut quand même le courage de dire :

_ Je m'en fiche à près tout ! Blaise au moins lui me respecte ! Il me porte un minimum d'intérêt contrairement à toi !

Drago regarda Blaise

_ J'te la laisse mec !

Il sortit sans aucune parole du dortoir et entreprit de rejoindre ses appartements. Une fois éloigné de la salle commune des Serpentards il laissa éclater sa joie ! Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre où il trouva Hermione endormit dans son lit, un livre à la main. Il soupira.

[i] Je ne la changerais plus ! [/i]

Il la serra très fort dans ses bras et se lova contre elle.

_ Désormais plus rien ne se mettra entre nous….

**_Une petite review???? XD J'ai été gentille et puis pour une fois je n'ai pas été sadique sur la fin de ce chapitre n'est ce pas Jeff la Bleue? ^^_**


	22. Chapter 22: Une petite lueur

Chapitre 22 : Une petite lueur.

Note de chapitre : Un chapitre essentiellement narratif avec un lemon en début de chapitre. Peu de dialogue un seul il me semble, ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'écriture mais avec beaucoup d'explications et un peu d'action à la fin du chapitre. Je vous laisse le découvrir…

Le réveil sonna faisait grommeler Hermione, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi mais quand même mieux que d'habitude. Elle s'étira et sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Ah oui c'était vrai Dray était là comme depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Il dormait encore, n'ayant pas entendu le réveil. Elle décida donc de le réveiller en douceur. Elle ôta doucement les draps qui étaient autour d'elle et s'approcha de sa tendre moitié. Elle se plaça au dessus de lui mais en ne s'appuyant pas sur lui. Elle commença à lui déposait de légers baisers dans le cou, puis descendit progressivement, le jeune homme ne dormant qu'en sous vêtements, la jeune femme voyait sa progression facilitée. Elle s'arrêta juste en dessous de son nombril et repartit dans le sens inverse. Elle lui souffla délicatement à l'oreille : « debout mon ange ». Le jeune homme frémit en entendant sa voix mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle déposa donc de nouveau des baisers dans son cou mais elle les accentua quelque peu. Elle redescendit à nouveau mais cette fois ci prit de l'assurance et ôta le tissu qui empêchait sa progression. Elle déposa de légers baisers sur le membre qui ne tarda pas à se durcir sous la caresse. Elle remplaça alors sa langue par sa main et entreprit un léger mouvement de va et vient. Le jeune homme gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Il eut une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Sa tendre moitié continua comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption, elle engloba son membre et fit des légers mouvements de va et vient et joua avec sa langue. Elle accéléra de plus en plus puis reprit avec des mouvements plus calme, ce mélange de douceur et de rapidité transporta rapidement le jeune homme au sommet de son plaisir. Quand elle sentit que le jeune homme ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, elle s'enleva et le regarda avec une lueur de défi au fond de ses prunelles. Il repoussa doucement la jeune femme et la fit rouler sous lui. Il était à présent en position dominante. Il savourait chaque moment passé avec la jeune femme. Celui-ci ne portait que deux morceaux de dentelle. Il malaxa tendrement ses seins à travers le tissu lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Il ôta assez rapidement ce tissu qui gênait ses mouvements. Il remplaça ses mains par sa bouche et la jeune fille crut défaillir de plaisir, elle ne le lassait pas de cette bouche qui mordait, léchait, lui procurait des sensations électrisantes. Il entreprit alors une lente progression vers le bas. Il traça des cercles sur la dentelle de la jeune femme, de plus en plus appuyées. Il souleva peu après, sentant sa tendre moitié impatiente, la fine dentelle pour avoir accès a son intimité et la fit glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il fit glisser un doigt sur le bouton de chair de sa belle lui arrachant des gémissements. Il entreprit alors des massages de plus en plus vite, la faisant se cambrer puis il introduit un doigt en elle puis deux la transportant de plaisir. Il la souleva et porta son intimité à sa bouche. Il entreprit de légers mouvements puis quand il s'introduisit en elle, elle se cambra de plaisir. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Drago arrivait toujours à la plonger dans un univers de sensations où elle perdait bien assez vite.

Il se plaça au dessus d'elle et s'introduit en elle délicatement, dans un premier temps, il entama de lents mouvements mais ce rythme ne convenait pas à la jeune femme qui entreprit d'accélérer les mouvements. La jeune femme se sentit très vite transportait, elle ne se contrôlait plus, se laissant totalement aller à ses sensations. Elle vit trente six chandelles et gémit de plaisir en atteignant l'orgasme, sa tendre moitié ne tarda pas à la rejoindre peu de temps après. Il l'embrassa délicatement et se retira. C'était un des plus beau réveil qu'il avait eu. Il pouvait en profiter pleinement car ils étaient désormais libres.

Quand Hermione apprit cela elle sauta de joie ! Et c'était repartit pour une séance de câlins.

Les mois passèrent, on était à présent un mois avant les ASPIC, les attaques du Lord n'avaient pas cessées, mais comme toute chose les personnes s'y été habituées. L'ambiance joyeuse avait reprit dans la grande salle.

Le quatuor était plus soudé que jamais ! Et à ces quatre personnes s'étaient joints trois autres : Neville, Drago et Blaise. Il n'était pas rare de voir ces sept là discuter dans un couloir. Nos couples filaient le parfait amour et Blaise parvenait doucement mais sûrement à faire changer d'attitude Pansy. Neville lui pensait sans cesse à Luna et Ron se consoler dans les bras non pas de Lavande qui ne cessait de lui faire des avances mais de Padma ! La jeune femme lui avait pardonné son attitude lors du bal en 4ème année et été prête à le soutenir moralement. Sa sœur jumelle qui elle sortait avec Dean Thomas au début désappointée avait finit comme tout le monde par s'habituer à les voir ensemble.

Grâce à une autorisation de Dumbledore, ils avaient pu reformer l'AD. Ginny était en charge des 1ère et 2ème année avec Neville, Ron et Blaise des 3ème et 4ème années, Hermione aidée de Drago essayait d'inculquer quelques sorts supplémentaires au 5ème et 6ème années, Harry quand à lui avait prit en charge les 7ème année, de temps en temps Rogue, venait lui prêtait main forte. Beaucoup de monde était venu rejoindre l'AD, il était une petite cinquantaine à présent. Une grande partie des élèves avait prit conscience de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

La menace du Lord était de plus en plus présente et nos 6 amis savaient qu'une fois leur 7ème année finis, ils seraient exposés, de plus ils comptaient rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix, si Voldemort n'était pas vaincu d'ici là.

Neville reprenait des couleurs grâce à l'AD, il se sentait utile et comptait bien chercher sa belle à sa sortie de Poudlard même s'il fallait qu'il affronte Voldemort en personne.

Harry complétait ses connaissances avec Dumbledore autant en magie blanche qu'en magie noire car il fallait battre Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son propre terrain.

Le ministère se taisait, aucune nouvelle ne filtrait et les gens se terraient. De nombreuses personnes préféraient ne pas entendre, elles ne voulaient pas revivre une grande guerre. Ils préféraient ne plus écouter les ragots du jour et ne rien savoir comme nouvelle plutôt que d'avouer que le Vous-Savez-Qui était de retour.  
L'Ordre du Phœnix comptait de nouvelles recrues, mais aucune information confidentielle ne leur était communiquée et ils n'avaient pas accès au QG. Il pouvait en effet y avoir des espions, bien leur en prit car il y en eut deux, un soumis à l'impérium et un traître.

C'est dans ce climat de tension et de peur qu'une autre mauvaise nouvelle survienne, les jumeaux avaient été soumis au doloris à cause des produits avec des affiches provocantes qu'ils affichaient, ainsi que leur prise de position ouverte face au Lord. Par chance des aurors étaient arrivés sur place et avaient permis de sauver les jumeaux d'un basculement irrémédiable que les parents de Neville avaient subit. Il leur faudrait néanmoins un séjour à Sainte Mangouste.  
Cet événement avait beaucoup bouleversé la famille Weasley ainsi que leur entourage. Drago même s'il avait été affecté ne voulait rien laisser paraître. Blaise qui ne connaissait pas bien les jumeaux n'avait pas été touché directement mais il savait ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. Celui qui les comprenait le mieux était Neville, lui savait ce que c'était de perdre des êtres chers à cause du Doloris et il était content pour les jumeaux que cela ne soit pas irrémédiable. Pourtant il était redevenu terne, pendant les séances de l'AD il ne faisait plus rien, ses amis ne savaient plus quoi faire. Il perdait tout doucement espoir de revoir Luna saine et sauve.  
Malgré les protestations de leurs parents les jumeaux une fois sur pied, rouvrir la boutique et ils furent enlevés quelques jours après sa réouverture.

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe, nos amis étaient découragés.

Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul deux semaines avant les ASPIC un autre arriva sous la forme d'un hibou blanc au cours du repas de midi…


	23. Chapter 23: Une lueur qui s’éteint

Chapitre 23 : Une lueur s'éteint aussi vite qu'elle s'allume.  
  
Dray vit un hibou arrivait à une heure inhabituelle, en dehors des heures de courrier. Hermione l'observa ainsi que toute la grande salle d'ailleurs. Blaise lui jeta un regard interrogateur, Drago haussa les épaules et prit la lettre qui se trouvait accroché à la patte du hibou. Il commença sa lecture et au fur et à mesure son visage se décomposa. Il frappa su poing sur la table et des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues. Il quitta la grande salle sans finir son repas.  
Blaise ramassa la mettre afin que personne ne puisse la lettre, adressa un signe à Hermione pour lui dire qu'il s'en charger et partit à la suite de Drago. Il le chercha partout pendant l'après midi mais en vain ! Il commençait à désespérer quand il se rappela : derrière le saule cogneur ! Il avait une énorme pierre à cet endroit et Drago s'y réfugiait dans les moments où il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien ! Blaise s'y rendit et vit une silhouette accroupie, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Il s'avança et posa sa main sur son épaule.

_ Hé mec, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je t'ai déjà vu beaucoup plus combatif !

C'est à propos de ma mère, le…

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il sentit une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

_ Calme-toi mec et raconte-moi.

Le prince des Serpentards prit sa respiration et parla d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

_ Le Lord veut que ma mère emménage avec lui. Il veut s'afficher avec une présence féminine à ses côtés. Comme il croit mon père encore en prison, il veut se venger. Elle vient de m'envoyer une lettre pour me dire que l'on ne pourra plus communiquer. Il y a une partie de la lettre pour mon père.

Il abattit un poing rageur sur les rochers.

_ Pourquoi ?

Blaise se tut, il savait qu'aucune parole ne pourrait le réconforter. Une blessure venait de s'ouvrir dans le cœur de Drago et Blaise ne savait comment la soigner, tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire serait inutile. Ils passèrent la majeure partie de la soirée, accroupis, en silence, tous deux pensant à leurs parents. Quand la nuit commença à tomber, ils rejoignirent chacun leurs compagnes.

Hermione attendait Drago dans leur salle commune se faisant un sang d'encre. Quand elle le vit arriver, pâle, l'air complètement hébété, elle se précipita vers lui et le serra fort dans ses bras. Elle s'assit avec lui et le berça. Il lui raconta toute l'histoire en se laissant bercer. Elle fut horrifiée parce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle continua à le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés jusqu'au lendemain.

Pendant ce temps Blaise avait d'abord fait un tour par la salle commune des Gryffondors, racontant toute l'histoire aux autres qui attendaient impatients. Au fur et à mesure que Blaise parlait les autres étaient stupéfaits et tous affichés un visage horrifié.  
Tous sauf un ! Harry prit soudainement la parole :

_ Il est perdu alors ! Il vient de signer son propre arrêt de mort !

Les autres le regardèrent sans comprendre.

_ Si le Lord s'entiche d'une femme à ses côtés, c'est qu'il ressent quelque chose, qu'il est une maîtresse c'est compréhensible mais une femme affichée à ses côtés... Il doit éprouver une infime partie de tendresse pour elle sinon il aurait choisi une autre comme par exemple Bellatrix. Or qui dit tendresse, dit sentiment et qui dit sentiment dit faiblesse. On peut l'avoir !

Neville qui jusque la c'était tut eut un geste surprenant ! Il se leva d'un bond et déclara d'une voix forte et sans faille ! Une voix que les autres n'avaient jamais entendue.

_ Il va payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait !

Une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Harry

_ Je vais voir Dumbledore !

Il voulait d'abord voir avec ce dernier si c'était possible avant d'exposer son plan aux autres. Il sortit de la salle commune et alla rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore pour la lui exposer…


	24. Chapter 24: Idée

Chapitre 24 : Idée

Il arriva devant la gargouille et donna le mot de passe :

_ Tarte citron. (Hé oui ne pas oublié que Dumbledore est un fan du citron)

La gargouille pivota et le laissa passer. Dumbledore l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

_ Je t'écoute Harry. Explique-moi ton plan.

_ Mais … comment ?

Dumbledore sourit malicieusement et ses yeux pétillèrent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Harry sourit. On ne pouvait rien cacher à ce dernier dans l'enceinte de Poudlard sauf peut être si on se situait dans la salle sur demande.

_Vous ne devez donc pas ignorer le dernier caprice du Lord, on dirait qu'il est sur le charme de Mme Malefoy, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. Au départ je pense que faire de Narcissa sa maîtresse officielle était une manière de punir les Malefoy mais pourquoi s'enticher entièrement d'elle ? Je pense qu'il est devenu dépendant d'elle. Si on faisait semblant de s'en prendre à elle je suis sûr qu'il réagirait ! C'est pourquoi….

Il exposa son plan à Dumbledore pendant de longues minutes. Celui ci avait le visage qui s'illuminait au fur et à mesure qu'Harry parlait.

_ Qu'il en soit ainsi, après tout nous ne pouvons repousser éternellement l'échéance. Préviens les autres Harry, je me charge d'avertir l'Ordre. Dès que tout le monde sera prêt on attaque.

_ Bien professeur.

Il se précipita en dehors du bureau et rejoignit la salle commune avec un sentiment de légèreté. Il leur exposa son plan en long et en large.  
Tous retrouvèrent le sourire. Ils se rendirent dans la salle commune des Préfets où ils virent nos deux amoureux endormis enlacés. Ils décidèrent de ne pas les réveiller et de leur dire le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin jour de repos, ils montèrent rejoindre les préfets, Harry leur exposa son plan. Drago dut se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dans les bras. Hermione avait retrouvé le sourire.  
(Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je vous dévoilerai le plan aussi aisément^^)

Dès que les autres furent partis il montra à Hermione toute la tendresse et toute la passion dont il était capable !  
(On arrête de fantasmer^^)

L'après midi, ils descendirent dans la grande salle où tous les autres s'y trouvaient.  
Ron était d'une humeur massacrante, il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelle de ses frères, il avait décidé de mettre toute sa rage et tout son énergie dans le plan de Drago et il espérait que la chute du Lord lui rendrait ses frères.  
Neville avait un peu reprit confiance mais toutes ses pensées restaient focalisées sur la même personne : Luna.  
Ginny quant à elle trouvait du réconfort dans les bras d'Harry. En voyant ce qui était arrivé à Drago et Hermione, ils avaient décidé de se lancer. Ils n'avaient pas annoncé officiellement qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais tout le monde s'en doutait. Ron qui veillait jalousement sur sa sœur, ne pensait pas son meilleur capable d'une chose pareille mais il s'y était habitué.  
Une semaine passa monotone, Rogue était toujours antipathique et particulièrement avant les ASPIC, mais il ne faisait plus de favoritisme depuis que son statut d'espion avait été compromis. Les autres professeurs étaient de plus en plus exigeants sauf Hagrid. Il avait décidé de leur donner le sujet des ASPIC estimant qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire de plus important que de réviser.

Le lundi de la semaine avant les ASPIC, en plein milieu de petit déjeuner, deux silhouettes surgirent dans la grande salle. Elles étaient entourées de fumée noire, les élèves crièrent et reculèrent, tous crurent à une attaque de mangemorts. Pourtant quand la fumée se dissipa, deux jeunes hommes à la chevelure flamboyante se tenaient en plein milieu. Après une demi-seconde de réaction plusieurs tornades leur tombèrent dessus.

_ Fred !  
_ Georges !

Les jumeaux Weasley se tenaient devant eux. Ils se serrèrent tous très fort. Aussitôt la stupeur passée un immense vacarme envahit la grande salle et les questions fusèrent dans tous les coins.

_ Comment ont fait,  
_ D'où sortent ils ?  
_ On ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard ! Dumbledore…  
_ Se ne sont pas les jumeaux Weasley ? Ceux qui se sont enfuis à balai…  
_ Qui c'est ? Ce n'étaient pas les souffre douleur d'Ombrage ?

Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence.

_ J'aimerai ainsi que toute l'équipe professorale pouvoir discuter avec Messieurs Weasley. Bien évidemment le quatuor ainsi que M. Londubat sont invités à se joindre à nous.

Il regarda en direction de la table des Serpentards et lança un regard entendu à Blaise et Drago.

10 min plus tard dans le bureau de Dumbledore :

Les jumeaux après que Dumbledore eut vérifié qu'il s'agissait bien d'eux, entreprirent de tout raconter en détail. Ils avaient fermé leur boutique comme d'habitude vers 19h et étaient montés dans leur appartement situé au-dessus. Vers une heure du matin ils avaient étés réveillés par des bruits de voix. 5 min plus tard sans avoir pu comprendre ce qu'y leur arrivait, ils étaient dans un cachot. Dans un coin se tenait une silhouette recroquevillée.  
Ils reconnurent la silhouette pour l'avoir déjà vue à Poudlard. Ils ne purent rajouter un mot, Neville avait bondit de sa chaise et secouait comme un prunier Fred qui avait la parole à ce moment là.

_ Luna ! Où est mon rayon de soleil ? Pourquoi n'est elle pas avec vous ? Que c'est il passé ? Pourquoi êtes vous revenus et pas elle ?

Harry prit délicatement Neville par les épaules et le força à se rasseoir.  
Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard triste et Georges reprit la parole pendant que Fred reprenait son souffle…


	25. Chapter 25: Changement de programme

Chapitre 25 : Changement de programme.

_ Oui effectivement, il s'agissait de Luna. Elle n'a eut aucune réaction en nous voyant arriver. Elle avait le visage tuméfié et semblait en état de choc. Nous n'avons pu nouer de contact avec elle qu'au bout de plusieurs heures de longues palabres. Quand nous avons réussit à la convaincre que nous ne lui voulons pas de mal, elle a sauté dans nos bras et ne voulait plus se mettre ailleurs qu'entre nous deux.

_ Elle nous a apprit que nous nous trouvions dans le manoir du Lord en personne. Ils l'avaient enlevé alors qu'elle venait d'arriver chez son père, c'était une fausse lettre qu'elle avait reçue. Ils espéraient obtenir un moyen de pression pour que son père arrête de publier le chicaneur mais aussi pour obtenir des informations sur Poudlard.

_ Elle n'a rien dit provoquant leur rage. Heureusement mis à part des blessures à coup de doloris, ils ne l'avaient pas touché.

Neville soupira de soulagement. Fred et Georges baissèrent la tête. Fred continua le récit.

_ La première fois qu'ils étaient venus pour nous c'était pour nous effrayer et pour effrayer l'Ordre mais ne voyant aucun effet, ils étaient revenus pour nous enlever nous empêchant ainsi de continuer et en espérant nous soutirer des informations.

_ Ils ont tenté de nous faire parler mais en vain. Puis en voyant que cela ne les mènerait à rien, ils se sont lassés. Ils nous ont laissé tranquille jusqu'a ce matin. S'ils nous ont relâchés c'est pour une seule raison : nous sommes porteurs d'un message.

_ Il attaquera demain Poudlard et tous ceux qui se mettront en lui et Harry seront tués.

Un silence de mort suivit ses paroles. Dumbledore reprit la parole au bout de quelques minutes.

_ Bien je vais envoyer des hiboux à l'Ordre. Le ministère sera aussi mit au courant. En espérant qu'il ne sera pas sourd comme il y a 2 ans.  
Les élèves seront renvoyés chez eux le soir… sauf ceux qui sont majeur et qui en émettent le souhait.

Il leur sourit en les voyant près à répliquer.  
Neville qui avait suivit les explications des jumeaux sans bouger demanda d'une petite voix :

_ Et Luna ?

Les deux roux baissèrent la tête et eurent un air désolé.

_ Le Lord a prévu...  
_ de se servir d'elle pour récompenser un mangemort…  
_ le mariage à lieu…  
_ ce soir.

Neville resta hébété parce qu'il entendait. Il ne put rien dire.

Blaise prit la parole :

_ Quel est le nom du Mangemort ?

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent à nouveau.

_ Le nom de…  
_ Nott à été évoqué.

_ THÉODORE ! ! !

Blaise et Drago avaient prit la parole en même temps.  
Les autres les regardèrent avec un regard interrogateur. Dray et Blaise leur expliquèrent :

_ Avec Blaise on le soupçonner depuis quelque temps d'avoir la marque.

_ Son absence fait preuve d'aveu.

_ Il n'a pas dû avoir le choix, ses parents sont des fidèles partisans. Il a dû être obligé. Ce soir le Lord l'initiera officiellement et le mariera avec Luna.

_ Et comme chacun sait...

_ Les mariages sorciers ne peuvent être dissous sauf si l'un des conjoints meurt.

Neville s'évanouit. Ginny et Hermione affichaient un regard inquiet, elles s'inquiétaient pour leur amie.

Georges reprit la parole.

_ Il y a malheureusement un autre souci, chez les mangemorts la future femme dans la grande bonté de son mari fait la « connaissance » des autres hommes après la cérémonie.

Hermione porta sa main à sa bouche. Elle savait ce que c'était d'être manipulée par d'autres hommes pour l'avoir vécu. Ginny eut un haut le cœur. Harry et Ron blêmirent. Drago et Blaise quand à eux ne paraissaient pas surpris.

Drago prit la parole :

_ Ma mère est passée par là.

Blaise baissa la tête honteusement et dit à son tour :

_ La mienne aussi et c'est cette nuit là que j'ai été conçu. Je ne connais pas mon père.

Toutes les personnes présentes furent stupéfaites par ses déclarations.

_ Je ne veux pas de votre compassion, j'ai eu le temps de digérer la nouvelle depuis le temps. Je n'ai jamais été proche de mon père. Beaucoup trouvèrent que je ressemble à M Nott justement !

Ils comprirent en cet instant toute la rancœur qu'il avait contre cet homme.

_ Je ne veux pas que Luna subisse le même sort que ma mère. Si vous êtes d'accord on investira le QG ce soir. Je peux vous y conduire mais non vous en révélé l'emplacement.

Tous approuvèrent son idée. On réveilla Neville qui fut mit au courant des évènements. Il approuva avec ferveur. Dumbledore eut les yeux qui pétillèrent.

_ Je préviens les membres de l'Ordre et j'envoi un courrier au ministère pour lui dire de nous envoyer des aurors. Espérons cette fois ci ils nous croiront ! Blaise penses tu être capable de te concentrer pour emmener plus de cinquante personnes au QG.

Celui hésita un instant avant de prendre la parole….


	26. Chapter 26: Plan d’action

Chapitre 26 : Plan d'action.

_Un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres =)_

_ Oui je pense en être capable ! Je souhaite tellement sa chute que je trouverais la force de vous y emmener !

_ Bien, ce détail réglé je vais aller envoyer une lettre au ministère et je me rends au QG de l'Ordre pour y rassembler tout le monde.

Il se leva.

_ Harry je te charge de rassembler dans un coin de la grande salle tous les membres MAJEURS de l'AD. Professeurs je vous chargerai de rassembler les élèves dans la grande salle.

Ginny voulut protester.

_ Mademoiselle Weasley n'insistez pas ! Je pense qu'Harry est de mon avis.

_ Gin' chéri il vaut mieux pour toi que tu restes. Je préfère te savoir en sécurité !

_ Mais Harry…

_ Ma puce n'insiste pas !

Elle sortit furieuse du bureau en claquant la porte, ses frères grimacèrent.

_ Ah le caractère de Molly ! C'est son portrait tout craché ! On dirait elle !

Il sourit et disparut dans un pop sonore.

_ Il a transplané ? Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas dans Poudlard ?

_ Les défenses du château ont étés affaiblis jeunes gens. On peut désormais.

Minerva avait prit la parole. Elle affichait une mine sombre.

_ Professeur que voulez vous dire ?

_ Poudlard est défendu par de nombreux sorts qui ont été jetés sur les murs il y a fort longtemps et qui permettent de nous cacher du monde. Ils sont renouvelés tous les dix ans environ par l'équipe professorale. Mais le Lord a du envoyé plusieurs sorts contre le château car de ses défenses, il ne reste que le repousse moldu. Le Lord a voulu tester l'efficacité des sorts qu'il a envoyés en nous envoyant les jumeaux. Il sait désormais qu'il a accès au château.

Harry serra les poings, les autres affichèrent des mines sombres. Si Poudlard n'était plus un lieu sûr, où y en avait-il un ?

_ Allons réunir les élèves. Il faut les évacuer. Ils rejoindront les trois balais et le chaudron baveur. Ils y seront momentanément à l'abri.

Tous les élèves furent réunis dans la grande salle. Les 7ème année et les membres de l'AD avaient étés mis à part. Rogue s'éclaircit la gorge pour réclamer le silence.

_ Comme vous devez le savoir depuis un moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de retour, jusqu'à présent il agissait dans l'ombre mais à présent la guerre est déclarée.

De nombreux murmures s'élevèrent. Un brouhaha général se forma. Il réclama le silence, tous aussitôt se turent. Il avait toujours de l'autorité dans toutes les situations.

_ Maintenant que vous êtes au courant, je vous demande la plus grande attention et le calme le plus complet. Les élèves non majeurs seront emmenés dans un autre lieu sous ma direction et celles des professeurs. Ceux qui sont majeurs peuvent restés pour nous aider mais je souhaiterais que seuls les membres majeurs de l'AD restent.

Un immense tollé suivit ses paroles. Il tapa dans ses mains et le plafond magique lança des éclairs. Tous se turent dans la seconde.

_ Nous sommes en guerre jeunes gens ! Il ne s'agit pas d'une balade de santé ! Je demanderai aux élèves titulaires du permis de transplaner d'aider les professeurs à emmener les autres élèves. Ceux qui en sont titulaires faites un pas en avant.

Une trentaine d'élèves de 7ème année s'avancèrent.

_ Bien vous ferez 5 groupes. Je demande à l'équipe professorale d'en faire autant.

Il fut décidé que les élèves tranplaneraient par groupe de 8 encadrés par 5 élèves et 3 professeurs.

Les choses s'organisèrent rapidement. Des groupes partaient dans le calme dans un ordre précis. Au bout d'une heure tout le monde fut évacué. Il ne restait plus que les 7ème année.

_ Bien tous ceux qui sont présent sont en principe majeurs, je demanderai aux membres de l'AD de se mettre sur le côté.

Une vingtaine se déporta suivit de Ginny. Minute ! Vous avez dit Ginny ! Ginny était resté. Quand Harry l'aperçut il sentit la moutarde lui montait au nez.

_ Gin' il est hors de question que tu restes ! De un tu n'es pas majeur et de deux je ne tiens pas à me faire étrangler par Molly !

_ Harry ! Je suis tout aussi capable qu'un autre ! Je suis même plus capable que ceux qui viennent de rejoindre l'AD ! J'étais présente au ministère il y a deux ans, tu te rappelles ? Je refuse d'être mise à l'écart !

Les jumeaux soupirèrent, Ron ne dit rien mais on le sentit exaspéré ! Même Rogue soupira !

_ Si elle veut rester qu'elle reste !

A présent je vais demander aux membres de l'AD titulaires du permis de raccompagner les autres 7ème année au Chaudron Baveur. Tom est prévenu. Bien entendu ceux qui ont le permis de transplaner le font eux même.

Beaucoup maugréèrent mais ils obéirent. Au bout de dix minutes il ne restait que les membres de l'AD et les professeurs.

_ Bien maintenant je vais vous raconter toute l'histoire. Voldemort a prévu d'attaquer Poudlard demain. Mais ce soir il veut livrer une élève à ses mangemorts et il est hors de question que ça arrive ! Nous estimons donc nécessaire d'attaquer les premiers ! Grâce à une personne de confiance nous nous rendrons au QG du Lord ce soir.

Je vais vous demander de former 3 groupes : un qui nous aidera à attaquer le QG, un qui restera à Poudlard au cas où et un troisième pour ceux qui ne souhaitent pas participer aux combats et rejoindre les autres au chaudron baveur. Que chacun prenne sa décision seul, nul ne sera blâmé pour son choix.

Deux groupes se formèrent une dizaine qui voulait rester au château et une autre dizaine qui voulait aider à la chute du Lord. Macgonagall sourit, ils étaient tous prêt à combattre.

_ Les douze qui tiennent à rester veuillez vous mettre par deux, vous effectuerez des rondes chacun dans des coins différents. Hagrid restera avec vous. Quand aux autres vous avez le reste de l'après midi pour réviser vos sortilèges.

Rogue ajouta :

_ Je tenais à dire à ceux qui viennent ce soir de ne pas faire dans les sentiments car eux n'en auront pas. Les sortilèges tels que Levicorpus, Stupéfix, Pétrificus Totalus, Experlliamus doivent être des sortilèges très utilisés mais seulement à la fin d'un combat. Avant utilisez le sectusempra si nécessaire. (NDA : l'incident entre Harry et Drago dans le tome 6 est conservé.)

Harry sourit. Le prince de sang mêlé avait bien changé (NDA : petit retour en arrière pour une meilleure compréhension). Quand Rogue avait vu Drago étendu au sol, il avait tout de suite comprit ! Il en avait parlé à Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui avait permis de garder le livre avec la promesse de ne pas l'utiliser à mauvais escient. Narcissa et Rogue n'ayant pas fait de serment inviolable Séverus n'avait pas été obligé de tuer Dumbledore. Le Lord avait été furieux mais il n'avait pas pu se venger.

Minerva termina :

_ Départ à 19h30 de la grande salle, soyez à l'heure. Nous irons en Portoloin, le directeur en confectionnera un dès son retour.

Elle lança un regard appuyé à Blaise, il devrait aider Dumbledore à le faire.

Toute l'après midi les membres s'entraînèrent avec l'aide des professeurs. Les membres de l'Ordre virent les rejoindre vers 18h. Au final ils étaient une quarantaine de personnes : une dizaine d'élèves et une trentaine d'adultes.

L'heure du départ sonna. Dumbledore avait confectionné un portoloin à partir d'une bâche pour que tout le monde puisse s'y tenir.

_ Nous devons arrivez tous ensemble pour profiter de l'effet de surprise.

Ron embrassa Padma qui avait préférait restait à la surveillance de Poudlard avec sa jumelle.

A 19h29 tous se saisirent de la bâche, à 19h30 ils disparurent laissant derrière eux un château quasiment vide sous la surveillance de plusieurs élèves.

Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit sombre. Tous se demandèrent s'ils étaient au bon endroit. Ils brandirent leur baguette et murmurèrent _Lumos_. Ce qui virent leur confirma qu'ils étaient au bon endroit. Une mauvaise surprise les attendait…


	27. Chapter 27: Problème avec un P majuscule

Chapitre 27 : Problème, problème avec un P majuscule !

En face d'eux se trouvaient des centaines de détraqueurs. Ceux qui n'avaient jamais eu à les affronter eurent un geste de recul mais ne s'enfuirent pas ; ils étaient venus ici de leur plein gré pour combattre, ils ne s'en iraient pas au premier obstacle venu ! Nos amis ainsi que les professeurs ne reculèrent pas d'un poil. Les membres de la première formation de l'AD sourirent, cela leur rappelait de bons souvenirs. Ils savaient parfaitement quoi faire !

Ils pointèrent tous leurs baguettes et hurlèrent dans un bel ensemble :

_ Spero Patronum !

Les détraqueurs reculèrent. Les patronus des anciens de l'AD et des professeurs étaient puissants. Ils mirent chacun d'eux en fuite une dizaine de détraqueurs.

Le 1er obstacle fut vaincu, ils cheminèrent prudemment puis devant eux apparut une veille bâtisse. Soudain Harry porta sa main à sa cicatrice et se plia en deux. Il avait son front qui le brûlait horriblement ! Il hurla :

_ Il… il est là ! Il sait que nous sommes là ! Il est furieux que nous ayons résisté aux détraqueurs !

Dumbledore et Rogue soulevèrent Harry. Rogue le secoua.

_ Harry ferme ton esprit ! Tu ne dois pas le laisser voir dans tes pensées ! Résiste bordel !

Le fait que Rogue l'appelle par son prénom eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Harry ! Il se redressa, on avait l'impression qu'il venait de se forger une carapace ! Pour la 1ère fois Harry et les autres virent sourire Rogue !

_ Il n'est jamais trop tard Harry !

Sans que personne ne comprenne quoi que se soit Harry et Rogue étaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre ! Drago toussota.

_ Ahem parrain, je pense que nous avons encore du boulot !

Tous deux s'écartèrent gênés. Ginny sourit à Harry, Drago lança un regard admiratif à son parrain. Il avait fait la paix avec Potter !

Lucius et Sirius levèrent les yeux au ciel (NDA : hé oui tout ne change pas en un jour). Remus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rogue.

_ Content de te voir changer d'avis !

Les deux hommes se donnèrent l'accolade. Les membres de l'Ordre toussotèrent. Dumbledore reprit le commandement des opérations.

_ On se divise en 4 groupes, chacun prend par un côté du château. Sirius tu viens avec moi, quand nous seront prêt Sirius aboiera, nous prenons le côté le plus éloigné du château, cela vous laissera le temps de vous mettre en position.

Les groupes se formèrent plus ou moins équilibrés. Quand ils furent prêts ils encerclèrent la bâtisse.

Hermione frissonna. Drago s'en aperçut

_ N'ai pas peur ma puce, on est là.

_ Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule Dray, il…il me rappelle le manoir Zabini.

Il lui prit la main et la serra très fort.

_ Cela n'arrivera plus ! Je te le promets ! Faisons en sorte que Luna ne subisse pas le même sort !

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Je ne souhaiterais ça à personne ! Même pas à mon pire ennemi ! Il faut vraiment être dépourvu de cœur pour faire une chose pareille.

Un aboiement retentit au loin. C'était le signal. Harry sourit en entendant son parrain s'en donné à cœur joie en jappant.

Ils transplanèrent dans le bâtiment…


	28. Chapter 28: Affrontement

Chapitre 28 : Affrontement.

Une fois à l'intérieur du manoir, à peine eurent ils posés le pied que les sorts fusèrent de toute part. Les mangemorts les attendaient de pied ferme.

Tous se plongèrent à corps perdu dans le combat. Hermione et Drago se mirent dos à dos pour combattre ainsi ils ne se prendraient pas un sort dans le dos.

Ginny et son frère combattaient Crabbe et Goyle fils pendant que leurs parents s'occupaient de Crabbe et Goyle Senior. Remus et Sirius faisaient face à Bellatrix et Mancair.

Neville et Blaise s'étaient chargés de nouvelles recrues. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les coins ; Rogue et Lucius furent ceux qui firent le plus de ménage, en effet beaucoup de mangemorts n'étaient pas au courant de leur trahison et se laissaient surprendre.

Quand à Harry et Dumbledore, ils tentaient de se frayer un chemin tant bien que mal jusqu'au Lord.

Narcissa ne savait que faire, devant elle, combattaient son fils et son mari mais à côté d'elle se trouvait le plus grand mage de tous les temps. Elle hésita de longues minutes puis prit une décision.

Au moment où Dumbledore et Harry arrivèrent à la hauteur du Lord, elle s'empara de la baguette d'un des hommes qui étaient resté à proximité du Lord et tua Nagini d'un éclair vert ! Voldemort hurla sa rage ! Tous même ses plus fidèles mangemorts furent glacés au sang par ce cri ! Il voulut se jeter sur Narcissa mais au moment où il allait la saisir elle disparut.

En effet les jumeaux avaient empruntés la cape d'Harry pour mettre à l'abri ce dernier au cas où le combat tournerait mal. Fred s'en était donc servi pour cacher Narcissa.

_ Où est-elle ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était complètement bouleversé ! Il venait de voir disparaître en deux minutes coup sur coup ses repères. Dumbledore profita de cet instant de faiblesse.

_ Tom, arrête cette stupidité ! Stoppe ce combat perdu d'avance !

_ Hors de question ! Rendez moi ma Narcissa et je vous laisserais peut être la vie sauve… un petit bout de temps.

_ Ta Narcissa ? Voilà qui est intéressant. Toi qui disais que l'amour est une faiblesse… Te voila donc devenu un faible…

_ JE NE SUIS PAS FAIBLE !!!!! Je n'éprouve rien !

_ Dans ce cas…. Nous n'avons plus besoin de Narcissa. Débarrassez-vous d'elle.

_ NON !!!!

Il avait bondi et rugit ! Un féroce duel s'engagea entre Dumbledore et ce dernier. Tous s'arrêtèrent de combattre pour les regarder. Les deux paraient les sorts avec une facilité déconcertante ! Pourtant à un moment le Lord reçut un sort dans la poitrine surgit de nul part ! Il gémit et un flot de sang s'échappa de sa poitrine. Narcissa écarta la cape sous laquelle elle était réfugiée la baguette toujours pointée en direction du Lord. Il se traîna à ses pieds.

_ Pardonne moi Narcissa. Je t'aime comme un fou, si j'avais ouvert les yeux plus tôt tout aurait été différent. Je suis désolé…

Se furent les dernières paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'éteignit dans un dernier gargouillis. Pendant de longues minutes se fut comme si toute vie avait disparu…Il y avait un silence de mort même les mouches ne volaient plus. Narcissa versa une larme et rompit le silence.

_ Toute cette guerre pour rien ! Tant d'innocents qui ont payés de leur vie…

Elle s'accroupit à côté du Lord et lui ferma les yeux. Elle murmura pour elle-même.

_ Je te pardonne Tom.

Les baguettes s'abaissèrent. Tous les mangemorts présents se rendirent. Il y avait des pertes dans les deux camps. Du côté des mangemorts Bellatrix avait tuée par Neville, Crabbe et Goyle senior étaient mal en point ainsi que Crabbe fils. Du côté de l'AD aucune perte n'était à déplorée, du côté de l'Ordre Maugrey était mort, Remus était mal en point, Rogue qui avait reçu un Sectusempra était affaibli et Percy quand à lui perdait beaucoup de sang. Pénélope pleurait à ses côtés. Les couples qui n'avaient étés touchés par aucun sort s'embrassèrent fougueusement conscients de la chance qu'ils avaient. Narcissa pleurait dans les bras de Lucius qui la serrait fort heureux de l'avoir retrouver.

Soudain Neville eut une prise de conscience.

_ Je ne vois pas les Nott !

Tous se retournèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. Effectivement ils brillaient par leur absence. Blaise eut une pensée.

_ La salle au 1er !

Dumbledore prit le commandement des opérations.

_ Les professeurs ainsi que Harry, Ron, Neville, Blaise et Drago vous venez avec moi. Quand aux autres restez ici pour garder les mangemorts et organisé le transfert des blessés à Sainte Mangouste. Que quelqu'un envoie un hibou au ministère pour lui rendre compte de la situation.

Ils montèrent silencieusement, Dumbledore ouvrit la porte d'une chambre. Ils découvrirent une Luna allongée au sol le visage tuméfié et la robe déchirer. Il se précipita au chevet de sa belle.

_ Luna ! Mon ange, dit quelque chose ! Je t'en prie ma puce !!!

Elle ouvra les yeux et gémit de douleur. Elle eut un faible sourire en voyant Neville.

_ Je savais que tu viendrais ! Tu ne pas laisser tomber !

_ Je ne te laisserais plus jamais !

Rogue s'approcha du couple.

_ Neville, je vais transporter Luna à Ste Mangouste. Je te récupérerais après.

Il acquissa et aida le professeur à prendre Luna dans ses bras. Ce dernier disparut dans un pop sonore.

_ Cela ne nous dit toujours pas où sont Nott père et fils….

Drago fulminait.

[i] Ils se sont échappés à tous les coups ! [/i]

Rogue réapparut quelques minutes plus tard.

_ Je reste là bas Albus pour surveiller les blessés.

Dumbledore fit signe de la tête que oui, ils étaient quelque peu préoccupait par la disparition des Nott. Rogue transplana.

_ Redescendons voir les autres. Les Nott doivent avoir fuit, on ne doit pas être prêt de les revoir. Nous devrions être tranquilles un petit moment.

Ils redescendirent joyeusement. Tous pensaient que leurs ennuis étaient finis. Ils arrivèrent devant le salon. Un silence de mort régnait, ils s'aperçurent immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle. Dumbledore avait parlé trop vite…


	29. Chapter 29: Dernier combat

**_L'avant dernier chapitre snifff_**

**_Un grand merci a tous ceux qui m'ont lu, un merci plus particulier à Jeff La Bleue pour sa fidélité sans faille._**

**_Je vous posterais surement le dernier chapitre à Noël, se sera votre_** **_cad__eau_**

Chapitre 29 : Dernier combat :

En effet Dumbledore avait parlé trop vite. Dans le salon où c'était déroulé les combats se tenaient à présent les mangemorts baguette en main face aux membres de l'Ordre baguette en main eux aussi. Les deux camps se toisaient immobiles, aucun sort ne fusait. Drago comprit le 1er la raison.

Mr Nott tenait contre lui une Hermione tremblante qu'il menaçait de sa baguette.

_ Le premier qui tente quoi que se soit sera responsable de sa mort !

_ Relâchez la ! Vous aurez ce que vous voudrez mais laissez-la !

_ Tiens tiens mon cher Drago, sale petit traître tout comme tes parents et ton parrain ! On dirait que tu tiens à elle, remarque pas étonnant, elle est vraiment bien au lit !

Drago rugit, Blaise du le ceinturer pour qu'il se calme et ne se jette pas sur Mr Nott.

_ Dray ne fait pas le con ! Il tient Hermione je te rappelle !

_ Tiens encore un sale traître à ton sang ! Tes parents au moins étaient restés fidèles au Lord ! Même si cela ne les a pas beaucoup aider. Dommage il aurait pu laisser ta mère en vie, elle aussi était un sacré coup !

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte Blaise avait lâché Drago pour se ruer sur Mr Nott. Les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent sur lui. Celui-ci hésita une seconde et se fut une seconde de trop ! Deux minutes plus tard il était au sol pieds et poings liés le nez en sang et la lèvre ouverte. Les autres mangemorts qui n'avaient pas réagit eurent un mouvement de flottement, ils déposèrent finalement leur baguette, sachant qu'il était inutile de reprendre le combat.

Quand ils voulurent prendre la baguette de Théodore celui-ci refusa, Ginny excédée lui lança un maléfice de chauve furie ! Celui-ci hurla et lâcha sa baguette pour donner des coups. Une vraie furie quand elle s'y mettait notre rouquine !

La victoire était totale ! Les membres du ministère arrivèrent comme d'habitude après la bataille. Ils ne firent qu'aider les membres de l'Ordre à les mettre en cellule. Les détraqueurs avaient été remplacés par des hommes et des centaures qui effrayés certains détenus par leur carrure et leur tempérament !

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Ils firent revenir les autres élèves. Padma et Pansy qui étaient restées en arrière sautèrent au cou de leurs petits amis respectifs !

Dumbledore demanda à tous de se donner la main de façon à former une chaine. Certains hésitèrent à se donner la main notamment les Serpentards et les autres maisons. Se fut nos amis qui montrèrent l'exemple. Drago était entouré d'Hermione et Harry et Blaise de Ginny et Ron, Padma saisit la main de Pansy qui saisit celle de Neville et une longue chaîne se forma. Dumbledore prononça alors une formule étrange et tous sentirent une immense force et chaleur les envahir. Un halo les enveloppa et grandit jusqu'à englober Poudlard.

_ Poudlard est à nouveau défendu, plus personne ne peut y entrer sans y être autorisé.

Certains affichèrent une mine boudeuse, ils se voyaient déjà transplanés dans leur salle de cours. Dumbledore fit apparaître une immense table ronde pour qu'ils puissent tous s'y asseoir.

_ Je suppose que certains sont impatients de connaître le récit de ses dernières heures….

Il parla pendant près d'une heure, n'omettant aucun détail de la bataille, tous hurlèrent de joie à l'annonce de la mort du Lord. Même Pansy sauta dans les bras de Blaise et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

_ Pour finir sur une touche joyeuse… les élèves sont dispensés de passer leurs examens et obtiennent automatiquement leur BUSE et leurs ASPICS ! Une ovation salua ses paroles. Même Hermione parût contente, ce qui était dire ! Une nouvelle ère s'offrait à eux…


	30. Chapter 30: Epilogue

**_Comme promis le dernier chapitre pour Noël snifff. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic depuis le départ. Je dédie ce chapitre à jeff la Bleue._**

**_Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes et je vous dis à l'an prochain pour une nouvelle fic: Sévérus/ OC_**

Chapitre 30 : Epilogue

Vous connaissez à présent mon histoire. Je me fais vieille et j'ai une vie bien remplie. Je ne regrette pas un seul instant d'avoir fait confiance à Drago. Durant toutes ses années il a été la pour moi ! Vous vous demandez certainement ce qu'il est advenu des autres ?

Un immense mariage eut lieu le jour des dix huit ans de Ginny, ce jour là Molly maria presque tous ses enfants. Il y eut 11 mariages réunis en un seul : Bill et Fleur, Fred et Katie, Georges et Angelina, Percy et Pénélope, Ron et Padma, Parvati et Dean, Ginny et Harry, Hermione et Drago, Luna et Neville, Remus et Tonks et pour finir Pansy et Blaise. Mme Weasley versa des larmes pendant toute la cérémonie. Seul Charlie ne s'était pas marié car il aimait trop les dragons pour s'attacher à une femme.

Pourtant quelques années plus tard il épousa une femme qui comme lui dresser des dragons. Ils n'eurent pas d'enfant mais ils dévouaient tous les soins et leur amour aux bébés dragons. La cérémonie après nos mariages eut lieu au Terrier. Molly eut de nombreux petits enfants à gâté : 14 petits enfants plus les miens qu'elle considérait comme ses petits enfants ainsi que ceux de Parvati car les deux jumelles étaient indissociables malgré le fait qu'elle est toutes les deux fondé un foyer.

Blaise et Pansy eurent 5 enfants voulant rompre la tradition de l'enfant unique. Parvati eut des triplés ce qui faillit faire faire une crise cardiaque à son mari. Remus et Tonks n'eurent pas d'enfant biologique car Lupin ne voulait pas prendre le risque de lui transmettre sa lycanthropie mais ils adoptèrent deux garçons.

Quand à mes enfants : 4 têtes blondes aussi caractériels les uns que les autres : 2 filles et 2 garçons qui ont entre 2 ans et 10 ans d'écart...

Nous avons tous fait carrière au ministère : Rogue est même devenu ministre de la magie ! Actuellement le poste est occupé par un des fils adoptifs de Remus et Tonks.

Les enfants Weasley et les miens ainsi que ceux des Longdubat et ceux de Parvati et Dean firent leurs scolarités ensemble et sans surprise des couples se formèrent. Un de mes fils est marié à la fille de Fred et Katie.

Aujourd'hui je suis l'une des dernières en vie. Drago est mort il y a peu de temps. Il ne reste que Ginny, Luna et moi. Padma est morte dans un accident il y a dix ans et sa sœur jumelle la suivit peu de temps après de chagrin. Nous ne regrettons rien et si c'était à refaire nous le referions. Mes dix petits enfants viennent me voir toutes les semaines, ils sont tous blonds, ils ont le physique de leur grand père et sans me vanter mon intelligence.

Depuis la chute du Lord aucun événement n'est venu troubler la communauté sorcière. Nos arrières petits enfants vont bientôt rentrés à Poudlard.

Le temps passe vite, on aimerait parfois qu'il s'arrête ou qu'il ralentisse et plus on est vieux plus on le souhaite mais on ne voudrait rien changer.

J'estime qu'il est temps de laisser place aux générations futures. Ils auront la chance de découvrir un monde sorcier sans haine ni peur et Poudlard sans rivalité entre les quatre maisons.


End file.
